Trading Places
by Shadowfire RavenPheonix
Summary: Neri Surana & her BF Anders, go in for a partners swap for the night with two of their fellow Wardens. Co-written with Enchantm3nt this is populated with her Orlesian warden OCs & Origin's warden. Set during Awakenings; It is a tie-in to her main fic 'The Sacrifices We Make' . tho It's not necessary to read that to enjoy this. VERY NSFW, PWP, F/M/M/M Foursome, Slash
1. Neri

**Opening A/N:** To our respective followers,

 **Enchantm3nt:** _This fic basically came about because one of my dear reviewers, Kenau, mentioned how lovely it would be to see the foursome that was mentioned and teased about in Sacrifices. And then of course it was a thing. And it simply HAD to be written. So it was. And boy was it. You can blame Shadow for the hefty word count. When I handed it to her to 'edit' it was a respectable 15k. Now look at it. XD. But then again, if you're coming here because you follow Shadow, then a hefty word count is something you're used to, yes? ;)_

 _Kenau. I hope you enjoy this, my dear. You deserve it for your exceptional reviews and great conversation._

 _And of course, I need to give massive thanks to Eclectify for betaing this for us both – you rock! (And you should all check out her art, seriously. She's sooo fucking good)._

 _Finally, to any of my followers (or new readers), if you haven't read my darling co-author's stuff, you REALLY REALLY should. She is just the most talented erotica writer I have ever met and I am utterly honoured to have befriended her and to have her co-write this with me. Love you my dear 3 And I hope you all enjoy this collab smut frenzy. It's taken us a while to put it all together and actually post, but I hope the wait is worth it!_

Chant, out.

Shadowfire, in.

 **Shadowfire RavenPheonix:** _For all of you fans out there of 'Inclined' eagerly waiting for the next instalment of 'Doing the Forbidden"… Sorry. I swear I haven't abandoned it. This pregnancy has_ _just_ _been one hell of a ride and I've been really struggling do anything on my own, so when Enchant offered me a chance to be a part of this and keep my hand in, I jumped at the opportunity. Particularly because I absolutely ADORE her Warden OCs and will literally do anything to see more of them naked (;p). If you haven't read Sacrifices yet I HIGHLY recommend it -_ _though it's really not required reading for this – cause this is just PORN (;p)-_ _… and maybe by the time you're done with that beast, I might actually have some more of my own stuff out (:P)._

 _Do enjoy the graphic-smutting, in four parts_ (cause when has she EVER been able to keep smut as one fucking chapter?), _and I hope to see you all again soon,_

 _Shadowfire RavenPheonix_

* * *

 **The Warnings: Partner Swapping, Slash, Oral and Characters taking FOREVER to get naked.**

PS: we use a lot of Orlesian. (But we suck at French, soz lol).

 **Mon désir = my desire**

 **Putain = fuck**

 **Bordel demerde = oh fuck**

 **Comme ca oui- like that, yes**

 **Putain de merde = holy shit**

 **Merde = shit**

 **Par la Dame – by the Lady**

 **Baises moi – fuck me**

* * *

 **Trading Places**

Chapter1

 **Neri**

 _Neri rested her elbow on the table and leaned a little closer to her fellow Warden. "So, you know how you said you wanted to fuck Anders?" she asked with a mischievous smirk._

" _Of course I do, but I wasn't myself when I said that," Max protested._

" _No, you were drunk on a truth draught, which means, you_ totally _want to fuck Anders."_

 _Max looked down into his drink, blushing. "Well, maybe a little." Neri's brow quirked cynically at the other mage. "Oh fine," he relented, "I want to fuck him into the mattress until he screams, happy?"_

" _Very," Neri grinned, "because here's the thing: Anders wants that too." Max's blue eyes got impossibly huge as his gaze snapped up to hers. "So if you're up for that, then all we have to do is convince Raf to fuck_ my _brains out."_

 ** _~xo:TP:ox~_**

Neri lifted up her wine glass from the bedside table and took a slow swallow of the rich red liquid. It wasn't unusual for her to have a glass before bed, but there was nothing usual about this particular glass of wine, nor the circumstances in which she was drinking it. For starters, it was her third glass. And secondly, also on the bed with Anders and herself were two other Wardens, Rafael and Maxime. After leaving her door unlocked for nearly a week, the two Orlesian lovers had finally worked up the nerve to come and join them.

It was bloody adorable how nervous they still were. The two men were sitting on the bed opposite her and Anders, eagerly swallowing down the wine the healer had poured for everyone, as though they needed it to bolster their courage further. Rafey in particular looked like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, looking anywhere but at them. Max, on the other hand, was full of a more eager sort of nervous energy, as he took to running his eyes appreciatively over Anders' body.

Seeing Max's usually dark blue eyes near black with naked lust as he raked them over her lover was already turning Neri on something fierce. It really was a shame Max only liked cock, otherwise she'd have been all over him, but that's why they suggested the partner swap; one night in which they could have a taste of one another – Max, another mage, something he hadn't had the pleasure of sharing a bed with since leaving the Circle in Orlais, and Rafael, an elf, something he had _never_ been with. Then, when it was all said and done they would carry on as if nothing ever happened, or they'd at least _try_ to – Neri never had been very good at keeping her mouth shut.

She put her wine glass down on the cabinet and flicked her gaze up to the hesitant fidgeting rogue sitting in front of her, his black curls hiding much of his face from view. He had always been a reserved and private sort, so it wasn't surprising that he was embarrassed now, but she hoped that would soon change. Not that she didn't like blushers, of course -there was something seriously sexy about a shy lover exploring and taking things slow- but she, more or less, always preferred someone a little more _domineering_ in the bedroom.

"Swap places," Neri said as she watched Rafael. He looked up at her, his grey eyes looking unfocused and confused. "With Anders," she clarified with a soft smile. He opened his mouth, hesitating and her smile grew more confident and a bit wicked. "I don't bite," she reassured, " _much_." Rafael's brow quirked ever so slightly at that and she watched him swallow thickly.

"Go on, mon amour," Max said softly to his lover, giving Rafael's leg a firm reassuring squeeze as he did so.

"Really though, I won't do anything," Neri added more seriously. "We're just going to watch these two idiots."

"Very well," Rafael said as he began to move forward. Neri licked her lips as she watched the muscles of his arms ripple with the movement.

"We'll put on a good show, don't worry," Anders said with a wink thrown the rogues way as they traded places. Rafael moved over and came to lean against the headrest with her. She found herself sinking toward him as the weight of all that deceptively lean muscle dipped the mattress, and it was difficult - if she was being honest- not to use the sink of the bedding as an excuse to lean into him further and touch. He looked fucking gorgeous this evening. Uncertainty or not, he'd dressed with an eye to impressing; in a tight white shirt that clung to the hard muscles beneath with the collar left open to tease a glimpse of sharp collarbone meant to inspire sin. His black trousers clung just wickedly, showing off every cut and plane, seemingly all but painted on to his tight ass.

Neri couldn't help but make the comparison to her current lover as she watched them cross paths. Anders had always been slim, slightly toned – more so since joining the Wardens – but it was nothing compared to the sheer physicality and honed flesh of a rogue. Like Zev, Rafael was tempered to the point where there was barely a layer of fat on him and she couldn't wait to run her tongue over every inch of his trim body. The thought of finally seeing him gloriously naked before her was making her mouth water. Now she was the one left swallowing thickly.

Neri pulled her eyes from the promise of Rafael's form and turned them instead to the two mages opposite them, breath hitching in her throat. They were already kissing passionately, and, true to Anders' word, were making quite a show of it. Max, being slightly taller, had managed to angle the healer's head back and set his hair loose from its usual tie. Long fingers lost themselves in the golden tresses, weaving through the fine strands to tug and pull gently as they shared breath. Anders moaned into the taller man's mouth as his own hands fisted in Max's loose blue shirt, pulling the red-haired mage down atop him without ever allowing their lips to part. Neri bit down into her lower lip as Max tugged more insistently on Anders' hair, tilting the healer's head back further still, until it was hanging down off the edge of the bed. The resultant position gave Anders' body a delicious curve, accentuating the long lines of his frame normally left unexplored by Neri's shorter reach. She shivered in delight hearing the rasp of beard against stubble as Max took advantage of the new angle to lick his way up Anders' throat and then over his jaw as the blond's hands wrapped around the back of Max's neck to grab a handfuls of that thick red hair.

She couldn't stop her fingers from coming up to cup her small breasts at the sight. She circled her nipples with light delicate touches, teasing herself through her shirt while she watched with half-hooded eyes. Her lover's legs were wide open, laying limply either side of Max's grinding hips and she pinched her budding nipple just as Max's hips snapped forward against Anders'. The soft feminine moan which left her lips joined with their more masculine and muffled ones as their kiss grew more heated.

Next to her, she could hear Rafael's own panted and shallow breaths and she stole another glance at him. The sight of the rogue, mouth opened, grey eyes dark and half-lidded, his hands fisting the bedding either side of him until his arms shook with restraint, caused her gut to tighten and her pulse to pound. She smirked at seeing Rafael gradually losing that taut rigid mask he habitually wore; now she just needed to see if she could un-mask him entirely.

She let her hand slip lower, over the soft cotton of her shirt. Her fingers touched the waistband of her leggings and then carried on further until it slipped over her mound. The cloth was already damp and hot from the flood of arousal in her smalls and she petted herself through the material as she kept her eyes fixed on Rafael, watching him pant as his gaze continued to devour the pair opposite them. She moaned as her fingers pressed down over her clit, and Raf's gaze snapped up, falling on her. His eyes widened with surprise when he realised what she was doing, and where her stare lingered while she did it. Then those steely eyes returned to their half-hooded state, taking on a slightly predatory glint as a rough growl slid from between his teeth.

Rafael lifted a hand to her face and dragged calloused fingers across her cheekbone and up into her hair, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear. She shivered as his fingers brushed the tip of said ear, a soft moan leaving her lips. Rafael swallowed at the sound, tilting his head, eyes glinting with curiosity. Experimentally, he expanded upon that simple touch, sliding his finger up the length of her ear, and sending another shudder inducing thrill through her.

The rogue seemed fascinated that such a simple caress could bring out such a volatile reaction in her and he continued to run his fingers along the sharp edge of her ear. Foggily, she recalled he hadn't actually ever been with an elf before; he was certainly in for quite a few surprises this evening, not the least of which was how sensitive elves were.

He leaned in and her gasp caught in her throat as she felt his breath, panting and hot, against her ear. His tongue darted out, licking the shell, and she bit down on her lip to stifle the groan that elicited. Rafael looked in her eyes and lifted his fingers to her lips, prizing her bottom lip out from the grip of her teeth, his eyes dark.

"I want to hear you," he whispered, his voice husky and rough, like waves lapping at a rocky shore. Neri let out a small gasp at such unexpectedly seductive words, her heart fluttering in her chest at the heat of them, her mouth falling very much open to oblige him. When he brought his tongue to bear again, her moan was loud and uninhibited and Rafael's low growl of approval buzzed in her ear.

"Oh yeah, she _really_ likes having her ears played with," Anders said breathlessly from where he still lay pinned beneath the Orlesian.

"I'd noticed," Rafael replied dryly, a twitch of a smirk at the corner of his lips, as he ran his own stubbled chin over the now slick edge, making her spine shiver wickedly.

"Prettiest moan I've ever heard," Max muttered between kisses at Anders' neck and jaw.

"It's probably the only lady moan you've _ever_ heard, Max," Anders snarked playfully, before Max's teeth grazed over a sensitive spot and caused the healer to groan softly.

Max snorted. "True… Which is exactly why I want to hear it again," he said with a grin.

Rafael smiled, "Bien."

The rogue buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply before letting that breath out in a rush over her ear; the hot moisture caressing the wetted edge of her pointed ear and sent a tremor straight to her groin. The requested breathy moan ghosted past her lips, loud and wanton, and both Anders and Max smiled in delight. Raf dragged his tongue down the shell, this time ending off with a sly flick that swirled over her canal in one broad wet stroke that saw her letting out a soft cry of delight.

" _Merde_ ," Max hissed, "Yes, more of that," he said as he slid his hands up the inside of Anders' shirt and Anders let out a deeper moan of his own. Max grinned against Anders' neck as he continued to kiss and suck on her lover's throat. "Oh Maker, I can't wait to hear you both screaming."

Neri chuckled. "And we can't wait to render you speechless, Max."

Rafael let out a derisive snort. "That truly would be a miracle."

Maxime laughed and Neri turned her gaze on Rafael. "I fully intend to make you lose it, too, you know," she purred smugly.

Rafael's eyes took on that deadly looking glint at her threat, the same one that made her gut clench in anticipation before, and it didn't fail to do so now. "You first," he husked.

 _Oh fuck_ , was all she had time to think before he was at her ear again, this time though he was taking no prisoners. Neri still had a hand over her mound so when Rafael took the entire tip of her ear deep into his hot moist mouth and _sucked,_ she felt the flood of cream soaking her saturated panties and right though the linen of her leggings. Her eyes crossed over, and her head fell back as a throaty groan was ripped from her as he sunk lower over the point, his tongue swirling slowly, deathly, around the inner shell. When his teeth grazed across her skin as he pulled back, she shuddered violently.

Across from her, dimly, she could hear Max cursing in Orlesian and the sound of Anders groaning in response. They were secondary, however, to the unbelievable pleasure sent pulsing through her slender body by the rogue at her side. Rafael's mouth diligently carried on with its task; sliding back down her ear before bobbing back up repeatedly. Lips suckling and licking at the point -teasingly light in one moment, more purposeful and cunning in the next- as Rafael set about coaxing yet more moans and mewling cries from her parted lips.

She whined at the loss as he pulled off completely, leaving her slicked up ear bereft as the air of the room chilled its saliva dampened state. His hot breath, panting over the slender point, was a mixed blessing; offering a return of the welcome warmth momentarily while sending yet more shivers coursing through her. He grabbed her about the hips and hauled her up and over so that she was now perched in his lap, completely surrounded by his heat and hardness. Then there were words –words ghosted forth on hot breath, husking over the overly sensitized appendage simultaneously causing her to break out in gooseflesh and firing her loins with their authority.

"Touch yourself."

Near hypnotised by that dark command in his accented purr, she lifted her hand and slid it underneath her leggings and smalls. Her entire slit was drenched with her cream and she moaned, uncertain if she had ever been quite _this_ turned on before. She slid her fingers passed the blood-swollen lips of her labia to dip down into the depth of her core. Two slender fingers sunk into her, feeling the muscles quiver around them, instilling the urge to bite down on her lip again, but she managed to refrain.

Across the bed, Anders suddenly let out a hiss of pleasure, his entire back arching clear of the blankets. The sudden activity forced Neri's eyes to focus on the other pair again. Max had, at some point, freed Anders' cock from his trousers – those were now nowhere to be seen – and was sucking down on Anders' dick _through_ his smalls, leaving it sheathed in the quickly dampening linen as he positively devoured it in a way that Anders was clearly only too fond of.

"Fuck that's hot," she muttered, her voice sounding much gruffer than usual.

"Mmm," Rafael hummed against her ear, once again making her shiver, and running his fingers along her upper arm, subtly recalling her attention to just what he had instructed her to do with the hand attached to it. At least now she had something to _really_ get off to. Neri focused on her movements, letting her long fingers circle her aching clit, rolling them slowly over its hood as she watched Max finally free Anders' cock from the confines of his smalls. Anders was watching Max too, through his lashes, in anticipation. His lips, much bitten, were gloriously kiss-bruised and his cheeks flushed with colour as he waited for the red head to take that inevitable next step. He looked gorgeous, eager and wanting.

Neri knew the exact moment Max took him into his mouth because he let out a gasp which stuttered off into a throaty groan, his brow furrowing ever so slightly under such intense pleasure as he let his head loll back once more. She dipped her fingers back into her core, crooking them so that they curled against her sweet spot, causing her own face to likewise crumple with pleasure.

"Watch them," Rafael instructed, "Watch Max take your lover deep," he husked. She obeyed. Neri's eyes opened to trail down along Anders taut and shuddering abdomen to where Max was smirking around the healer's cock. As she watched, the elemental mage pulled back to drag his tongue over the head, right along the pre-cum coated slit. Anders shuddered, groaning at the pleasure before Max sucked lower again. The Orlesian took about half of it into his mouth before he must have done something with his tongue which saw Anders bucking his hips and cursing under his breath. "Mirror his movements," Rafael breathed in her ear.

Faithful to the rogue's command, Neri locked eyes with Max and watched, pulling her fingers from her core as he withdrew, sending them in a gentle flick over her clit when he swiped his tongue over the head of Anders' cock. It was incredibly erotic and oddly intimate, this game Rafael had them all playing, and it made her smalls even wetter. Max took Anders' dick a little deeper, holding it in place, obviously working his gag reflex a little harder given Anders' length. Not that she could tell just how long or big Raf's was, but chances were good he was shorter, most people were.

Continuing to mirror the red head's motions, she let her fingers sink deep inside herself, curling them just so again, and then withdrawing when Max pulled back. _Andraste's tits_! He was going so slowly, really teasing the fuck out of both Anders and herself; she didn't have the patience for these sorts of games. Not just now at least when she was almost _painfully_ horny. She was tempted to simply end her own torment, but the solid presence of Rafael's keen scrutiny saw her staying the course, while every single flick and stroke saw her getting impossibly close to the brink before she had to change her movements in order to continue mirroring Max as his lover had requested.

At least the damned chatterbox was seeing to it that Anders was suffering in equal measure. Neri could hear him panting and whining while Max groaned around her lover's cock, seemingly trying to talk despite his mouthful. The thrumming low level vibrations caused by Max's inability to silence himself were obviously driving the healer wild as his hips began to rock upwards slightly, driving his cock just a bit deeper into Max's throat with each thrust. When Anders' rocking hips became too much, Max pulled back, licking his lips clean and letting his eyes roam over healer's body. He never ceased to kiss along Anders' long shaft, lathering it with attention, though with his mouth no longer full he proved incapable of keeping quiet.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Max babbled between kisses, his voice little more than a hoarse whisper. "I could suck your dick all night long. You're fucking gorgeous. _Merde_ , I can't get enough of you." Again he swallowed Anders' cock down whole and the blond let out a strangled groan, his hands fisting the bedding and mussing it thoroughly.

The sight had Neri's entire body quivering and she thrust her fingers more forcefully into herself, arching her hips forward as they curled in imitation of the way Max tucked his chin at the end of each stroke. She rode her hand as Max picked up his pace, only removing her soaked fingers to circle her clit when Max chose to pull back and swirl his tongue over the swollen and engorged head of Anders' straining dick.

Fuck! She wanted to cum; her body was trembling, right on the cusp of climax.

She could tell Anders was close too. His gaze had lost all semblance of focus, adrift as he was in the lust filled haze that seemed to have enveloped them all. Her eyes flicked between her lover's face and Max's movements, torn as to which was more worthy of her attention – which would spur her own orgasm best- as she finger fucked herself in Rafael's lap.

Neri's legs started to shake and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Anders too, was right on the brink, writhing on the bed under Max's endless onslaught, his face twisting into a grimace as he continued to groan and the rocking of his hips became heedless and wild. The action saw the Orlesian gagging a time or two with his enthusiasm, causing the red head to pop off, gasping for air. Each time this happened, Max immediately took to chanting under his breath; an endless litany of 'yes's' and 'oui's' as he kissed, and sucked, and mouthed at Anders' shaft until he could return. Max then swallowed him back down in a singularly smooth motion with a groan of approval, this time taking it right to the hilt so that his ginger beard tangled with the strawberry blond curls at the base of Anders' cock. Anders hissed through his teeth in unadulterated rapture and that blissful hiss travelled straight to Neri's cunt, making her voice her own garbled groan.

A sudden rush of hot breath at the back of her ear had Neri remembering that part of that heat along her spine was Rafael, but she dared not look at him and risk the sight of his lust tipping her over the brink. As it was, it was bad enough hearing and feeling him as he continued to pant raggedly against her ear; no less taken in by the sight their lovers made, than she. Instead she just kept her movements going, her eyes affixed on Max and Anders as they moved and moaned as one.

"Cum for me," Rafael breathed before his hot mouth covered the tip of her ear again and hurled her over the edge anyway.

Neri came.

Her core clamped down hard on her thrusting fingers, drawing them in deeper as her walls fluttered and quivered around them, coating them with copious amounts of her cream. That fire erupted out of her centre, tearing through her body so violently she couldn't help but scream. Shuddering and bucking over and over again, until the convulsions strangled her voice, transforming Neri's scream into a moaning whine, and she collapsed, sated -if only temporarily- against Rafael's chest.

" _T_ _rès beaubelle_ _,"_ Rafael murmured, his Orlesian so thick it made his voice almost unrecognisable as belonging to the taciturn man she knew. He leaned in and began kissing at the narrow column of her throat, his stubble scratching along the delicate flesh there. She sighed contentedly, her body lax in his encircling arms, content to let him nuzzle her in the afterglow.

Even in her lassitude, however, her gaze remained focused on the other two men. Anders was letting out gasped little 'ah fuck's' as Max's head now bobbed with a determined purpose on the tip of his – now likely – over-sensitive cock. The healer's entire body shook each time Max paused to suck and lick over the most sensitive places, his eyes squeezed tight shut with his focus. Then Max swallowed him down half way and Neri could see his jaw work as he did something with his tongue that saw Anders' eyes fly open as his hips bucked forward in that particular way that she knew so well. He gasped at first then grunted through the remainder of his release, before finally collapsing back onto the bed, his head hanging back over the edge as a huge and contented smile spread over his lips. Max pulled back, licking his lips, a smug smirk playing across them.

"You screamed," Max said with a glance at Neri, and then he turned his gaze back down at Anders, narrowing his eyes, "You didn't," he accused, "but that _will_ change," he promised with a grin.

Anders started chuckling, "I look forward to it, 'cause that was fucking incredible."

"A good thing we are far from finished with you both, then," Rafael husked.

Neri barely had time to whimper quietly at the implication before Rafael grabbed a hold of her hips and pivoted her so that she now straddled him. His fingers ran down her lithe legs until they discovered her small ankles. There they lingered, making small caressing circles over the nape of her foot; he seemed to suddenly become fascinated by the narrow joints, his long calloused hands able to wrap firmly around them.

"Si petit, si délicate," Rafael husked reverently.

"Way to make it obvious you've never been with an elf, mon amour," Max teased. Rafael chuckled and then his gaze locked with Max's and his breath hitched, his grey eyes wandering lower, focusing on something. Neri followed his gaze and a moan escaped her at the sight of Max kneeling on the bed, causally fondling himself through his trousers, his bulge clearly straining to be freed. She swallowed, her mouth gone dry as she watched him hungrily. Anders was watching too, now propped up on his elbows with his teeth sunk deep into his lip, his breath still a bit ragged from his recent release.

Anders pushed up more fully so that he was sitting just in front of Max and he pulled the red-haired man in for a kiss. Neri watched breathlessly as their tongues tangled together slowly between their opened mouths, sliding against each other's before Anders pushed his tongue forward. This kiss was slow, sensual, all of their movements languid and tender. Max's one hand continued to stroke his bulge while his other hand covered the nape of Anders' neck, pulling the healer deeper into their kiss. Anders' hands, meanwhile, came up to cup Max's bearded jaw, his fingers slipping through the thick red fuzz as he angled Max's head back further.

Neri smirked, noticing that, unsurprisingly, Anders was already getting hard again, just as she was already aching for more herself. The thought of Anders going down on Max was already making her shiver in anticipation. As an added bonus, the way they had shifted about on the bed during their necking meant that they were now right next to herself and Rafael so they would have a very clear view of things and with luck Neri would likely even have access to Anders' ass during the event. The thought made her shudder delightedly.

Smirking, Anders began kissing his way down Max's neck, apparently just as eager as she was to see Max come undone for them. Max's head fell back as Anders found and sucked enthusiastically upon the Orlesian's pulse point. The picture they made proved too much for the rogue and Neri found herself spilled from his lap as Rafael leaned over and caught Max's lips with his own; devouring the other man's mouth like a starved beast. Neri shifted so she could see them all better; her core clenched at the display the three men made, all tangled together on her bed.

Max's right hand had ceased fondling himself, instead snaking up into the mess of Rafael's black curls to hold him closer; his other hand still cupping Anders' neck, fingers threading through the blond man's softer tresses. The healer's right hand had replaced Max's in stroking at the man's bulge while his left had sneaked around to Rafael's ass, urging the heated kiss between the two lovers on as he massaged his fingers into the meaty flesh of the rogue's backside; seeing to it that both men were moaning hoarsely into each other's mouths. Rafael's left hand was lost to Max's hair, tugging roughly on the red strands, while his right hand was atop the back of Anders', pressing down and guiding it lower toward the red-head's pale and freckled chest.

Maker's ass, they were all of them gorgeous and the tangle they'd woven themselves into was even more so; the bright fire and pale golden glow of Maxime's and Anders' hair with what could be seen of their pale and freckled complexions, twined about and encompassed by the darker shadow of Rafael… it made Neri's blood boil. She squeezed her legs together, vainly trying to relieve the burgeoning ache rekindled between her thighs. It didn't help much.

Wanting to be more a part of the action, she leaned over and trailed her fingers down the curve of Anders' spine, relishing the shudder the light touch brought forth in her lover. When she reached the base she changed the nature of her teasing to something more and dragged her nails over his ass, marking him and making Anders groan against Max's clavicles, which in turn saw Max groaning even louder into Rafael's mouth. It was fucking hot seeing and hearing them all like this, no denying that, but to Neri's mind the whole thing would be a lot hotter if they weren't all of them still mostly dressed. Only Anders had shed his smalls and trousers but even he still wore his damned shirt.

It was past time for some nudity.

"Arms," she said as she landed a smack to Anders' ass. He let out a startled yelp but did as she asked, lifting his hands above his head. She used her force magic on it, sending it flying up over his head and across the room. Her eyes briefly narrowed at the sight of Anders' scarred back which always managed to fill her with anger and the need to hold him close, or fuck his brains out – it depended on the mood. The surprised expression on Max and Raf's faces as they witnessed Neri's little party trick soon distracted she and Anders and they both smirked in reply.

"I've never seen that trick done before," Max said with a bright and delighted grin.

"Max, until you met us you'd never even considered using magic during sex," Neri pointed out, "I have a feeling you're going to see _a lot_ of new tricks tonight."

Max laughed. "I clearly went to the wrong _Cir~cle_." As he spoke, Anders slid his hands up under Max's shirt just as he finished his sentence causing Max to shudder as he spoke, and making his voice falter on the last word so it came out in a stuttering sort of drawl.

Rafael started tugging on Max's shirt too, and slowly they pulled it off of him, leaving Max's pale and somewhat bony chest bared to them all. He was slim, lankier than Anders despite the healer's natural leanness, his hips narrow enough to clearly see the slanting lines of his pelvis – images of her biting down on that hard edge, teeth grazing along the bone flashed through her mind and she moaned. Despite having a thick beard, his chest was largely hairless and he was by far the palest of their party.

Neri's eyes lingered on a few scars here and there – two stood out in particular. The first was across his abdomen, a thin pink line which he got back during the darkspawn's first attack on the Keep. The other was a jagged angrier red seam on his shoulder from the second assault. They were poignant reminders at how close she had come to losing her friends in the raids and called forth an unwelcome ache even as she treasured the proof of his survival. She wanted to run her tongue along each of those marks and wash away old memories with new ones, eternally grateful that he was here now, for his sake as well as the simple fact that this was quite literally the hottest thing she had ever taken part in.

She must have made a noise because Rafael pulled away from running his hands over Anders and Max, returning his attention to her. A small smirk played about the corner of his mouth, his expression somewhat sly. She recognized it to mean he had some very wicked things in store for her, and it sent a shiver of anticipation through her as her mind was flooded with quick vivid flashes of just what he might have planned. She'd fallen back so she was once again reclining, half propped up on her elbows, watching as he came to sit between her parted legs. She could still see Max and Anders pawing at each other within her field of vision but her focus was firmly locked onto the rogue directly in front of her as he prowled forward and ran his hands up her legs then along her sides. Strong callused fingers slid over her shirt, ghosting over her ribs and up to her collar bone, the heat radiating from his palms so intense it almost seared her aroused and sensitive nerves. His hands were so fucking hot even that light touch saw her panting hard again, her heart thrumming erratically in her chest, eager to feel it scorching her actual skin.

Lightning fast, the rogue suddenly moved to grab a hold of the top of her shirt and pulled. The buttons all popped as the fabric ripped, and a gasp flew from her mouth at being exposed so dramatically. Her shirt was left hanging limp from her arms, and leaving her nude from throat to navel. She didn't even have a breastband on -it was just one more thing to remove, after all- and Rafael's eyes raked over her body, drinking all of her in. She felt oddly vulnerable under such a dark and intense gaze. Rafael was the broody silent type and she always struggled to know just what he was thinking behind the impassive mask he usually wore, but right now there was no mistaking the volatile hunger behind the dark light of his eyes. Eyes blown wide with lust, made even darker in their framework of thick lashes and his messy fringe of black curls. She swallowed with some difficulty around the anxious – almost nervous – lump in her throat as another fleeting smirk graced his lips before he sat back and pulled his own looser white shirt off over his head.

Neri stared, mouth slightly open at the sight of him naked from the waist up with the expanse of his tanned upper body bared for all. Her eyes trailed up from the thick bulge in his trousers, along the delicious 'V' formed by his obliques, then tracked the dark line of hair that cut through his navel and led up to the divine definition of a fighter's abs and pectorals. By the time her eyes and returned to his, he was watching her with that almost arrogant smirk back in place; his hair falling back over his eyes as he stared down at her, sparing her some of the direct heat of his near molten gaze. Both of them were panting hard from the tension alone; a fragile taut stillness growing between them with each rise and fall of their chests.

Then Neri bit into her lip again, and that broke it.

Rafael surged forward an almost inaudible animalistic growl vibrating the air about him as he invaded the space above her, rough hands spreading her legs wider as his hard body fitted itself between them. He pressed flush against her, his skin blazing, his mouth like a branding iron where it descended upon her neck, immediately finding her pulse point so that he could bite down and suck upon it. She shuddered under him, her breathing shallow, unused to someone as heavy as him pressing her down into a mattress, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers thread up into his coarse curls to knead at his scalp.

Sweet fuck, but she wanted his mouth on hers, to feel that burning tongue of his tangle with her own, but she doubted he would allow things to get quite that intimate. The last woman he had kissed had been his first love, a woman by the name of Layla who had been murdered in front of his eyes, and Neri didn't want to push him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. Kissing was, after all, considered a deeply personal activity – personal and _intimate_ by many. Any disappointment she might have felt at the lack of kissing was quickly overridden, however, as he shifted his weight and began to journey lower.

His stubble scratched against her skin as he kissed and licked his way down the column of her neck, causing her entire body to shiver in response. A calloused hand roamed up along the flesh of her belly to cup one small breast, squeezing it roughly, and ripping a cry from deep within her throat. Rafael's hum of appreciation for her tits was cut short as he sucked in a breath in obvious surprise at so loud a vocal reaction. He repeated the motion, clearly intrigued, and her back arched, pressing her chest harder into his hand as she moaned even louder. Those rough fingers of his withdrew until they found and circled her nipple, making the whole thing pucker with breath-stealing immediacy. He licked at her sternum, watching her with dark eyes and then he tweaked that hardened bud and she cried out again all but screaming in pleasure. He growled with want, low in his throat as she was left panting below him, feeling his heavy excited breath against her neck too.

Then his head sunk down until his mouth could close around the other nipple, hot to the point of searing and she gasped, arching up into it, her hands tightening in his hair. His tongue flicked over her that pert little peak while his fingers continued to toy with the first, tweaking and tugging at it whilst he suckled at the other. A string of continuous moaning gasps slipped past her lips as her eyes rolled with the pleasure he was calling in to being until they were caught and held by movement just out of the corner of her eye.

The others were kissing still, but Anders' hand had snuck lower, into Max's pants. She could see him stroking the taller mage, making Max squirm under his touch. He writhed and shifted so much that he made it so Anders' wrist bent at an extremely awkward angle. With a hiss of frustration Anders withdrew his hand to start unbuckling Max's trousers with rushed fingers and Neri held her breath, waiting to finally see Max _properly_ naked.

It was not a disappointing sight. Max wriggled free of his trousers and Anders wasted no time at all making sure his briefs followed quickly after. When Max's cock was finally revealed, Neri's entire body clenched with ravenous want.

Like the mage himself, Max's cock was... _lanky._ The base was surrounded by a nest of hair just as red as the stuff on his head, and only slightly less thick and curly than that which adorned his face. His dick was about the same width as Anders' but – to Neri's surprise – actually appeared slightly longer. The head was a deep blood-rich red, in sharp contrast to the rest of his shaft which almost glowed in the low candlelight is was so ghostly pale. Just as before, Anders wrapped his long fingers around it, and Neri noticed, with a wicked sense of delighted mischief, that Max's cock had a slight bend to it and she started snickering, a wide grin blooming over her lips.

Her snickering seemed to catch the attention of the men; they all stopped what they were doing, one by one, each man turning his gaze towards her. Their various expressions of confusion making her laugh even harder. They continued to regard her with varying degrees of enquiry on their faces as to just what it was she found so amusing. It took almost and full minute before she was at last able to articulate what had caused her fit of mirth.

"Max, you're so gay even your cock's bent!" she cackled.

For a half beat all of them just blinked at her in surprise. Then Raf snorted, head collapsing against Neri's stomach as he tried to hid his guffawing as Anders looked down at the cock in his hand and blinked again as he noticed the anomaly before, he too, started to snicker. Soon all of them were laughing, even Max was chuckling, -if a bit self-consciously- blushing all the way from the top of his chest to the tips of his ears, though he was clearly still amused.

Neri took pity on him, "You're also fucking gorgeous," she husked, "just so you know." He glanced up at her, brows arched slightly with surprise. "Still gay?" she asked, stretching languidly, showing off her own half-naked form, with a hopeful quirking of her brow.

He snorted "'Fraid so. Not to say you don't look incredible, for a woman Neri… and the noises, Maker… but no, still nothing. If it weren't for these gentleman being here," he shrugged, "I'm afraid you'd have had no opportunity to notice how... _bent_ I am."

"I suppose I will have to make do with this Adonis that you call your boyfriend, then." She sighed dramatically, grinning. "Woe is me."

Rafael rolled his eyes at their exchange, a small smirk at his lips as Anders chuckled before he wrapped his long fingers tight around Max's dick again and gave a gentle squeeze. Max's head fell back with a moan, those kiss-bruised lips of his hanging slackly open, and again Neri was stuck by what a magnificent sight me made. Maker, he was beautiful.

She couldn't stop staring; none of them could it seemed, the focus having officially shifted from herself to the lanky Orlesian.

They were all of them watching the red-head raptly as Anders slowly stroked that long shaft, taking his time and twisting his wrist expertly with each stroke, in order to see the man really groaning and panting for it. She had known that Anders wanted to fuck Max for quite some time now, but they had put it down to wistful fantasy because neither of them had ever expected Raf to share. Nevertheless, here they all were, all four of them in one bed with a night of hot passionate sex planned ahead of them. She felt like she was drunk with the buzz that reverberated through her every time she thought about the reality of it.

The brush of Rafael's stubble against her stomach brought her very quickly back to the moment as he resumed licking his way lower, his tongue briefly dipping into her navel before he sunk lower still. She still wore her leggings and soaked smalls beneath, though Rafael saw to it they were off her in short enough order. She helped as best she could, lifting her ass so he could pull them down to her thighs before he lifted her legs clear and simply whisked them then rest of the way in a flurry. After ripping her shirt, she really shouldn't have been surprised when he ripped her smalls too, tearing the fabric clean through in his haste to get them off of her.

Now Neri lay naked on the bed, next to where her lover was stroking off another man, surrounded by ruined clothes and a stupid amount of pillows... and none of that mattered. In light of the way Rafael was looking at her, she suspected she could have been laid out _atop_ the other two men while they fucked each other senseless and she'd have taken no notice of them – Maker it looked like the rogue wanted to devour her; she hoped he would.

Rafael's calloused fingers grazed the skin of her inner thigh as he slid his fingers up her leg and toward her sopping wet core; his intense gaze making her shiver and more cream gush out of her. He watched, his eyes softening even as they darkened further with his appreciation for her body's over enthusiasm as he licked his lips in promise. Then his fingers thrust into her core, her entire body shuddering and her inner walls fluttering around the thick digits as he stretched her.

Neri's head fell back, her back arching as she pressed into that touch, trying to angle herself so his fingers brushed over her sweet spot. She needn't have bothered, his dexterous fingers found it easily as he crooked them, and she cried out as her core clamped down and pulled them in even deeper and driving them harder into that spot. He pulled them out and dragged them up her wet slit until they circled around her clit without actually touching it, somehow setting the nerves to smouldering without the impetus of a proper spark. She writhed on the bed in response, her hips rocking, trying to get his fingers to brush over that sensitive bundle and set the match truly so that the flames would erupt and she might succumb to the explosion of the orgasm lying dormant deep in her centre. Rafael just smirked in response to her thrashing before thrusting his fingers brutally back into her core. He then began to work those fingers in and out of her, shallow and slow; holding them straight as a pike-staff so as to tease her viscously, and enjoying watching her squirm on the bed as a result.

A shuddery breathless moan next to them snagged Raf's attention and caused his gaze to shift left, wandering over to Anders and Max, though he diligently – and _maddeningly_ \- continued to thrust his digits into her. She felt his pace pick up speed along with his breathing at what he saw, and curiosity piqued, she shifted her own eyes to focus on the other pair.

Next to them, Anders' strokes on Max's cock had picked up pace as well, and Max was now visibly sweating, his hair starting to stick to his forehead, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sucked in huge gulps of air. Anders, having left a trail of love bites along the man's pale throat and collar bones, now had his lips fastened around one dark flushed nipple, while the other gleamed wetly in the lamplight, implying his mouth had been there not many moments past.

As Neri watched Anders' finger slip over the head of Max's cock, she felt Rafael flick a finger over her clit. Again it seemed it was to be a game of mirrors between pairs as the separate actions of healer and rogue resulted in both Max and her shuddering and losing a singular sharp moaning gasp between them. Raf and Anders smirked, apparently enjoying both of them moaning at the same time like that, and after a shared glance, they repeated their motions, this time wringing out a stronger cry from each; Max's hoarse and breathy shout harmonizing with Neri's high pitched sob in a way even she recognized as stunning.

Anders pulled his mouth away from Max long enough to cast an admiring look in her direction; clearly pleased to find her all spread out on the bed with her legs wide open, and her mound glistening with her arousal. When his eyes met hers, he gave her a wink before returning his lips to Max's pale skin and starting to kiss his way down Max's stomach.

It took less than a moment for him to be low enough that his mouth was directly in front of Max's hard and weeping cock. For a moment more, Anders simply held it there with both hands, letting his breath wash over it, so that Max held his breath, his gaze dark with anticipation as he watched Anders, waiting for when the healer to take that next step.

After what must have felt like an eternity to the poor man, Anders leaned in and slowly dragged his tongue across that dark red head, and gathering up every last drop of pre-cum spilling from it. Released from his breathless waiting, Max sucked in a huge breath of air, his entire body tensing before letting it all out almost immediately in a strangled gruff groan and beginning to babble his appreciation when Anders' swiftly swirled his tongue around the swollen crown. Anders' eyes then flicked up to Rafael, a brow arched in challenge, and Neri's breath hitched as she too looked to Rafael, her own breath held baited to see if he would continue to follow Anders' lead.

Rafael's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he seemed to accept her lover's challenge and lowered his head between Neri's legs. His hot breath panted over her, his eyes locking with her own as he ran his tongue along his lower lip suggestively and making her exhale in a rush. Then he dipped his head and his burning hot tongue surged up her slit, overwhelming her with sensation.

"Oh _fuck-!"_ she gasped out.

Rafael moaned against her, his enthusiasm for the task redoubling as he got his first mouthful of sweet elf as he lapped up the copious amount of honey slicking her folds. Neri whimpered in delight, her hips bucking up into his mouth, needing to feel more of that hot wicked tongue on her, _devouring_ her. Contrarily, he pulled back, taking a beat to clean his lips, a smirk tugging them upward as his tongue ran over them with apparent relish. He glanced at Anders, arching a brow back in a challenge of his own and Neri saw Anders grin.

Nothing like a bit of healthy competition in the bedroom to see things escalate, and Neri was hardly going to complain, especially as she just had to sit back and enjoy the results. Of course, that didn't mean she was above egging them on a bit.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh we are total teases, aren't we?_ (Sorry~.) _Part 2 will be along very soon, my lovelies - my type of soon, not Shadow's torturous version of soon_ (loveyoubabe) _;p. Expect some Max POV, so even if you don't read my stuff and don't 'know' him, hopefully he's still fun to read. He's kind of my baby. Hell. They all are. So I'm really hoping you like them all – but do let us know, yes? We are both eager to hear what you all think! And if you have ANY questions don't be shy, drop in an ask because we are both oh so eager to talk to all of you._

 _Thank you for reading, and I hope so see you all next week too._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Chanty._

 **PS** **From Shadowfire** **:** _to those of you who found me (Shadowfire) cause of 'De_ _f_ _lowering Daisy' or have read that and thus know/ are curious about my pregnancy. Baby Ethan will be arriving this_ _M_ _onday, Nov 9_ _th_ _(^^) and I'll try to get and update to you all with the next chapter of this._ _Love you all!_ _Can't wait to hear what you think!_


	2. Max

_And we're back! And on time, too_ (despite my best efforts). _Thank you guys so so so much for all your lovely comments!_ (I AIM to reply to all of them I swear... It's just finding time and my brain again *sheepish cringing*) _\- I'll reply though, because I have all the time in the world right now. Wanted to say sorry these remaining chapters are shorter than Neri's was- she's a word whore, like us, whereas the boys just wanna fuck TBH. XD._

 _And our continued thanks to Eclectify for the beta. Any mistakes left are probably Shadow's fau-_ (Hey!) _-lt. ;)_

 _We are ridiculously happy that you're enjoying it so far (seriously), despite leaving the last chapter at a horrible point (;D)_ (We REALLY don't get better at that – Blame Chant :P) _Pffff. Blame my OCs!_

 _As promised, this is a Max POV chapter in which he has his cock down Anders' throat for the entire fucking chapter. XD_ (Gawd, we're horrible!)

 _Chant_ (& Shadowfire.)

* * *

 **The Warnings: Oral, a lot of oral... NOTHING _BUT_ ORAL, Four-flipping-k of mouths, cocks, and cunts! (Also a fair bit of swearing in two langues)**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Max**

Max's fingers tightened their grip on Anders' silky hair, urging the other mage on as he - _finally_ -wrapped his lips around Max's aching cock and began to suck on it properly.

"Merde, that's it. _Fuck yes,_ " Max babbled incoherently, words slipping from between his lips in a fluctuating stream of his native Orlesian and the common tongue.

And speaking of tongues… Maker, did the blond have a talented one!

He had always suspected Anders would be quite good with his mouth; he just had that look about him. That look that screamed ' _I'm an experienced cock sucker'_ , it was there in his smug smirks and glinting eyes. But, as they said, the _'proof was in the pudding'_ , and sweet Andraste if this wasn't one of the finest desserts Maxime had ever been served. It was in the small things he did that Max hadn't ever experienced before. It was the way Anders curled his tongue on the back stroke. In the way he took him right to the back of his mouth in a counted rhythm, and for a half second, Max felt the head of his cock teasingly enfolded in the soft tender flesh of the other man's throat without ever breaching it fully.

And it was in how he used his hands too.

His long soft healer's fingers were a very different feel to Rafael's calloused and rough ones, true, and that alone would have been enough to make it feel wonderful for its novelty. Of course, the mage lacked some to the subtlety and dexterity that was Raf's natural forte; but what he lacked there, he made up for in anatomical knowledge. Some of the sensations the healer could call up were boggling, and he did it with mindless ease. Those expert touches had Max seeing star-bursts popping with startling vividness behind his eyes at the most unexpected of moments, from discrete touches to places he'd ever have expected to hold such pleasures.

But the thing that was making this particular blow job so phenomenal was the scene being enacted by Neri and Rafael next to them. Not that the sight of Anders kneeling in front of him, his legs spread wide so he could better sink his mouth down onto Max's length with his cheeks hollowed beautifully, and rosy from working so hard, wasn't splendid in its own right. However, it was nothing compared to the visage that was Neri on her back, squirming in delight, moans pouring from between parted lips with Rafael's dark head buried between her legs, licking and sucking on her like the feast she was, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, his nails digging into her freckled flesh.

Seeing his lover like that… _that_ was the thing that was blowing Maxime's mind, better than anything Anders could do to him physically.

Rafael wrapped his arms tight around Neri's legs, lifting them up slightly so he had better access, causing those whipcord muscles in his arms and shoulders to tense and pop in that way Max had always admired. The little elf's entire body was trembling and shuddering against that implacable hold as Rafael let out more rumbled groans against her flesh, clearly enjoying himself as he eagerly lapped up her nectar.

To his own surprise, Max actually found the sight of the woman falling apart under Raf's ministrations to be pretty hot. Seeing his lover loosening up- enjoying himself without reservation- was turning him on like nothing else and the sound of Neri making such incredible noises in response to his lover's skill... He doubted he would ever forget hearing such things for as long as he lived.

Neri's gaze met his own, her curly hair in an absolute state around her, fanned out across the bed wherever it wasn't plastered by sweat to her face; the damp darkened curls framing eyes near black with desire. Despite looking so totally fucked out of it, she still managed a smirk for him and then lifted her hand from where it had been gripping the bedding to stroke along the curve Anders' back.

Max felt the healer shiver at Neri's touch, as the resultant tremor travelled right through the blond man, and then correspondingly up his own cock. Max moaned and watched as Neri's smirk widened to a grin. He probably should have been worried by that predatory look -like the cat with the canary in its sights- but by the Lady he couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement instead.

So far, Neri and Anders had played things rather safe -Neri especially- and while Max appreciated them taming it down some and going slow for Rafey, he couldn't help but want to see them live up to their notoriously wild and wicked bedroom reputations. After all, surely there had to be more to it that this with and couple infamously referred to as 'the Terrible Two' in their home Circle. Max wanted to see it.

And -at last- it looked as though Neri was going to give a demonstration.

He couldn't actually see what she was doing but damn it all if he couldn't _feel_ the result of it. Within seconds Anders redoubled the intensity of his attentions, and a rumble of throaty groans began pouring through him; reverberating exquisitely around Max's cock and calling forth similar sounds from his own throat.

" _Par la Dame_ ," Max hissed as he shuddered in response to another powerful groan being forced through Anders' throat and the sudden abruptness in which the healer's whole body lurched forward drawing Max half down his throat at the devious little elf's actions. Neri was clearly most pleased with herself and the reaction she had elicited from them both, but her smug looking expression was short lived as Rafael did something equally devious to her which saw her biting down on another curse as her lithe back arched clean off the bed. He did it again and this time Neri came screaming; her entire body convulsing violently with her climax.

Max had never seen anything quite like it. It was incredible to watch -and watch he certainly did, fascinated, as she thrashed and convulsed in the throes of her orgasm, her limbs trembling, her stomach clenching visibly as she practically levitated off the bed before falling back down only to be thrown forward again as another shudder tore through her, her face crumpling attractively as she whimpered in a way that sounded almost pained. Maker, he'd heard about female orgasm being strong, but actually seeing one -being able to watch the whole thing, up close and personal like this? It was indescribable.

Sweet Lady, he was never going to be able to look at her again without blushing as red as his hair for the recall of this moment, although now was hardly the time to be getting embarrassed about such things. Not with his cock half down Anders' throat as it was.

Anders took that moment to be done with half measures and moaned as he swallowed him down properly.

"Mae oui! ," he half-shouted as Anders swallowed around him again, working the muscles in his long throat before he pulled back, letting Max's cock it rub against the roof of his mouth before focusing on the tip again. "You're so fucking good at this," he murmured as he ran his hands through Anders' hair, making the blond hum and sigh around him.

Next to them, Rafael finally pulled back, Neri still shaking before him, as he wiped his lips clean of her thick cream with a thumb, before dragging his palm over his chin to clear the rest from where it clung to his stubble. Max swallowed at the sight and at the way the rogue's eye glinted with bright satisfaction, amazed that Raf had been so eager with Neri.

Rafael smirked down at Neri and Max's mouth went even drier at the sight; he loved that smug little expression. It was one Max usually only saw when _he_ was a puddle on the bed. It was unique to be clear of head as he was - even with Anders' lips wrapped around his cock, it was still early in the game by his standards- that he could actually appreciate the subtle wickedness in the way his lover's eyes glinted and his lips twitched. Right now, with Neri that puddle, Max was free to watch in awe as Anders continued to stroke and suck on his cock. Although, the healer's pace had slowed considerably as he too had been mesmerized by the sight of Neri coming undone like that, but he was back to it now and Max couldn't help but groan.

" _Comme_ _ça,_ _oui_ ," he mumbled breathily down to the other mage, who moaned back in reply and sucked more eagerly.

The Fade suddenly crackled around them, like a whip about to snap as it was drawn tight and then released. Rafael hissed through his teeth, his back straightening, and that smug smirk was wiped right off his lips. Now it was Neri who was the one smirking as she held out her hand, twisting her wrist and curling her fingers, the gesture reeking of magic to Max. Furthermore, he could feel the magic humming around them even before he could see the effect it was having on Rafael who momentarily began to shudder and sweat.

" _Baises moi_ ," Rafael grunted as he opened his eyes and stared at Neri, bewildered. Her smirk turned into a grin and she blew on her fingers and winked at the rogue.

"Such pretty words," Neri muttered as she sat up, her gaze now predatory and a little unnerving, to be honest. Casually, she reached over and stroked Anders' hair, kneading his scalp a bit, and humming approvingly as he continued to bob up and down on Max's dick. Suddenly, Max was aware that everyone was watching Neri, waiting for her next move. Somewhere in the past few moments there had been a subtle shift in the room and suddenly it was very clear that _she_ was now the one in charge. Max gulped, uncertain just what that heralded for the immediate future. His mouth went desert dry with nervous anticipation even as his cock twitched in Anders' mouth, excited at the likely prospect of entirely new experiences on his horizon.

Neri pushed her hand up through Anders' hair, making a mess of it, as she went until her fingertips grazed the tender skin just above Anders' long nose, where she promptly began to walk them up along Max's abdomen, over his chest, collar, and throat before tickling them along his hairy jaw. He shivered at her touch, at those delicate slender fingers and the way they just barely brushed across his face. "Do you want to watch me make your lover come undone, Maxime?" she husked, a soft pink tongue darting out for a quick lip lick.

"Oh Maker, yes," he rushed out.

She grinned and turned those dark eyes to Rafael who was kneeling on the bed, jaw and fists clenched, still caught in the aftermath of her spell. She shifted slightly on the bed and fluttered her lashes at him. "Come now Rafey, you must be hard as fuck right now…" She ran her fingers over the thick bulge straining against Raf's leathers and they both hissed – him from intense pleasure or pain, honestly it could have been both at this point, and Neri from surprise at finding him just _that_ hard and thick. Max doubted she would have felt a thicker cock than Rafael's, unless she had been with a dwarf, and the little elf swallowed audibly, looking a little wide eyed.

"Bloody fuck," she muttered as she gripped him a little tighter through his leathers. Rafael let out his own string of grunted curses at the purposeful nature of that contact and Neri immediately set about undoing his belt buckle. Max watched in quiet anticipation, thoughtlessly moving his hand back to Anders' hair and letting his hips rock gently into that welcoming mouth of his despite his attention being more than half spent on their respective partners. Eagerly, he waited for Raf's manhood to be revealed properly. Maker, but he _loved_ his lover's cock. Loved how it looked, how it tasted, how it felt pounding into him, and now he was going to see someone else playing with it, see them touching it, sucking on it, getting pounded by it. The thought alone was enough to make him dizzy with excitement.

Finally, Neri yanked down Rafael's trews and Max let out a loud bark of laughter as Raf's thick cock immediately sprang free, proud and erect, and almost smacked Neri in the face in its exuberant rush for freedom.

"I dared him not to wear pants," Max chortled, at the look of surprise on the little elf's face as much as at his lover's audacity at actually having come to their little party sans smalls.

Neri glanced at him, her eyes wide with disbelief and then she grinned and looked back at the dark cock before her nose with its pearlescent drops of pre-cum gathered along the slit. Max expected her to lap up those drops immediately, but Neri didn't even touch Rafael's erection. Instead, she ran her hands up what she had exposed of his thighs to his abs, feeling every hard inch of muscle in front of her. She leaned forward, her lips parted, breath ghosting over Raf's twitching cock, causing Raf and Max both to catch their breath sharply only to leave them both holding the air tight when at the last second she shifted her aim, letting her lips bypass his prick entirely as she put her mouth to his hip instead. Rafael's breath escaped him in an odd sort of moaning growl as she licked along the thick line of his obliques, letting her teeth drag over his skin in a way that made his flesh visibly break out in gooseflesh. Raf sucked in his next breath through his teeth as he worked to remain perfectly still, just waiting for the moment she would finally take his aching length into her mouth.

Max half expected the elf to prove a proper tease after a move like that but turned out Neri was just as impatient as the rest of them, and after only few moments more of her happily lavishing his lover's muscles with her tongue and mouth, she lifted a hand and wrapped it around his thick shaft. Such was Raf's girth that her long elven fingers were barely able to wrap all the way around him and looked so slim and small to the point of fragility in comparison. She stroked once, drawing back his foreskin in one quick movement that saw Rafael's eyes squeeze shut, gritting his teeth and breathing hard through his nose. Neri seemed to take his refusal to react further to her touch as a challenge and her smirk only widened.

" _Bordel de merde_!" The expletive hissed out passed Max's own suddenly gritted teeth as Anders' hands suddenly unleashed a spark of electricity that shot up through his dick like a miniature orgasm. Max's head snapped backward and his entire body drew taut as bow string in his surprised shock at that sudden and unlooked for jolt.

"Oh good," the blond said with a chuckle "glad to have your attention, again." Max merely moaned in reply, unable to form words, as _another_ spark flew over him, this time headed down across his balls; he actually lurched forward because of it and Anders swallowed down his cock right to the to the root before withdrawing again. Max shivered as Anders' tongue rolled over the glands at the head of his cock with undeniable skill and then the bastard let loose a series of sudden sparks… directly from his _tongue!_ Curses flew from Max's mouth, some he was sure weren't even Orlesian _or_ Common as his mind short circuited.

"Merde, baises moi. Putain de merde!" he gasped out.

"Oh so you _do_ like me sucking on your cock?" Anders husked as he stroked his fingers up his shaft, squeezing and twisting roughly.

"Oui, oui," he said quickly, "Please, don't stop."

Anders groaned in what Max thought was a response to his flagrant begging, but Max quickly realised it wasn't because of Max's words when the blond's movements on his cock all but ceased. Max opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and followed the other man's his gaze over to Neri and Raf, and felt his eyes grow wide at the sight. Neri had her mouth on Rafael's cock – more than that she had the damned thing down her _throat_.

He could _see_ it.

Neri's lips were stretched wide, her eyes watering from the strain of taking in the entirety of so thick a length as Raf's. For his part, Rafael had a white knuckled grip on her mess of curls, his teeth gritted till they creaked and his arms corded and shaking with restraint. It was the hottest damned thing Max had ever seen.

He knew from experience how hard it was to swallow down Raf's cock – and Max had a _big_ mouth – the fact that this tiny elf was doing it was bloody incredible. Max couldn't even imagine how exquisite and tight that slender throat of hers must feel to the rogue. After a seemingly endless moment, Neri pulled back, slowly letting that robust rod slip from her lips, trailing a long string of spittle behind it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned toothily up at Rafael, clearly proud of her accomplishment and the dazed and stunned look it had left on her fellow warden's face.

"Hoooolllyyy _fuck_ ," she said as she rubbed her jaw. "Your cock is fucking delicious."

A small smirk twitched at Rafael's lips and he quirked his brow, obviously indicating for her to carry on. Neri laughed and then eagerly opened her mouth for it again. This time Raf thrust into it and Max could hear the muffled groaning Neri let out around it that had Rafael shuddering and biting down on his lip to stop from cursing. It was pretty rare for Raf to give up control in the bedroom, so Max wasn't at all surprised to see those hands of his lock firmly around her head as he began really rocking into her mouth. Neri handled it like a pro, apparently more than used to Anders' longer cock going further down her throat, it was only really the thickness that she seemed to be struggling with but even that was something she seemed to be adjusting to rapidly.

Something in Neri's easy acceptance of Raf's thick cock and the way she'd lured the rogue to lay into her with such abandon seemed to spark some competitive edge in Anders, for suddenly the real sparks of his magic returned, coursing up Max's shaft and forcing him to let out a loud cry of surprise. Then Anders dug his nails into Max's thighs and really got to work, striving for a consistent rhythm and drawing his bent cock in much deeper now than he had been doing before. Max groaned and his hips started to buck, pushing his cock still further into Anders' hot willing throat.

He needed to cum - _Maker_!- he was so fucking hard and his balls felt like they were going to fall off they were so heavy, although he supposed it wouldn't really matter if they did; he was infertile, after all and wasn't as though he could get Raf pregnant anyway… and he was rambling. Anders seemed to notice his dazed distraction and called him back to focus by unleashing a strong current that vibrated through him. This was again an entirely new experience and previously unconsidered use of primal magic; it wasn't sharp like the sparks, it felt like a gentle pressure that was slowly building, not unlike the start of a storm. Max couldn't help but moan shamelessly as that current buzzed through his center and hit his prostate.

"Sweet Andraste!" he cursed, "Yes, yes, _that_ , oh fuck yes that!" He shuddered, gasping as Anders increased the intensity of that current and sucked more eagerly on his cock. "Fuck, Anders, your mouth and magic are fucking amazing. Merde!" he blabbered out. He managed to force his eyes open enough to look at his lover when he heard Rafael groaning despite his best efforts not to. He was really mouth fucking Neri now, although she seemed to have regained some control of the situation again, for Max realized he could feel a different draw on the fade, separate from Anders' own magical signature, and came to the conclusion that it was Neri using her force magic again which had drawn that unwilling groan form his lover's throat. He couldn't even begin to imagine how _that_ felt; he had only ever seen her use it in combat or the training yard. Lifting people up and throwing them around didn't sound particularly pleasant; then again, he ever would have guessed how pleasant electricity could be and yet here he was moaning like a bitch in heat for Anders because of it.

He was so close now, he could feel his balls tightening, the heat pooling at his groin and the delicious shivers running down his spine as he got ready to spill his load. He could see that Raf was close too despite his circumspect moaning and grunting. His movements had grown more erratic now and his eyes were squeezed tight shut, as his breathing became ever more laboured and ragged.

He looked divine.

Neri and Anders shared a look and a smirk and Max had time only enough to think ' _oh merde'_ before the fade crackled around him, redoubling its previous pressure, and he was overwhelmed with a surge of electricity so strong it tore his orgasm from him and it virtually exploded into Anders' mouth. Hot jets of his seed began to course down the blond man's throat as Max simply continued to come and come and come; his entire body convulsing almost as violently as he had witnessed Neri do for Rafael.

It was incredible; one of the most powerful and lengthy orgasm's of his life and Anders milked him for every drop of it. The healer's hands never stilling as he choked and fought to swallow down the near tidal flood of Max's spunk. Anders worked him until every last drop was spent and all Max could do was collapse atop the other man in mindless heap of satisfaction.

* * *

 _ **SHADOWFIRE BABY UPDATE** (for those who care): So my little one was born via C-section mid-afternoon on Nov the 8th after he kick-started my labour early morning on Nov 7th. I was really hoping this time around for a natural birth, but after THIRTY-TWO FREAKING HOURS OF ZERO PROGRESS(!) I gave in and let them taken him out. Fortunately the experience this time around was much better than the last and the spinal actually **took** this time and I couldn't actually FEEL them cutting me open, so recovery and so-forth have been much better. We are home now and I'm happy to report that my little angel is not only doing well (*proud mama brags about his perfect A.P.G.A.R. scores at every opportunity*) but has already achieved regaining his full birth weight in less than a week (^^)... Tho I suspect that might have something to do with then cluster feeding that is preventing me from sleeping at night... (O.O)_

 _I am Still slowly working my way through answering all the lovely comments that came in on Chapter One of this while I was cut off from the world in hospital and I shall endeavour to do better at responding with this one, SO PLEASE let us know you're still enjoying this! Max is adorable and I was properly ECSTATIC to get to work with him and I hope you've all come to love him as much as me during this chapter._

 _Love you all and we hope to see you again next week!_ (don't forget to comment *bats lashes*. My lashes aren't very long... *puts on fake lashes THEN bats them*)

 _Shadowfire_ ( & Enchantm3nt)


	3. Anders

**Opening A/N:** _Hello Again, Ye Intrepid Readers of Smut!_

 _Welcome to the Anders chapter!_ (Can I get a fuck yeah?) _Possibly the best/worst chapter of the bunch_ (Oh it totally is *grins*) _. Why, you ask? Because in this installment we get to play 'Anders-in-the-middle' and positively ruin everyone's favourite snarky Apostate – which is divine-... and then we leave you on a cliffhanger straight out of the deepest blackest cruellest depths of Chant's evil Soul * kisses her cheek* Love you dear, but you are evil._ (I pity anyone who is only just learning this now) _. Anywho, brace yourselves and when you get to the end... so~rry – I swear it was all Chant's doing!_ (What can I say, I'm a sadistic bitch - but if you've read this far then you're all masochists, aren't you?)

 _Enjoy!_

 _Shadowfire_ (and Chant)

* * *

 **The Warnings:** _More Oral (Hey look they all finished :P)_ **,** _Anders Is In Luuuurv, Neri is still a faucet, More voyeurism, Max branching out some, Fingers getting everywhere, Warden Dog-pile and Anders is in the middle, Begging (what can we say :P, he begs so~ prettily), A positive Bitch of a cliffhanger, and... yup, everyone is still swearing like a sailor,_

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Anders**

Anders nearly choked on the flood of seed that Max's cock continued to pump down his throat; nevertheless, he continued to swallow it down as he diligently stroked and milked that long, bent, cock to the final bitter dredges. Finally, the poor man's prick was kicking dryly in Anders' mouth and Max collapsed heavily over Anders back and shoulders, his body continuing to convulse and shudder through the aftershocks despite the worst of his orgasm being passed. Anders squirmed around until he could support the man better and held onto him; running gentle hands over the Orlesian's pale back soothingly feeling inordinately pleased and smug as Max babbled in his ear, muttering over and over how good Anders was, how incredible he was, how much he fucking loved him.

Anders was chuckling in amusement listening to his affluent – if well deserved – praises but then the sight, and _sound,_ of Rafael finally coming next to them wiped all of that from his mind. The quiet and reserved rogue breaking apart in violent orgasm was simply put, _spectacular_.

Neri had swallowed the rogue down right to the root just as she let her force magic roll right over every sensitive spot she could reach with it in a way Anders was intimately familiar with. It proved too much for the rogue to handle. Rafael had thrown his head back with a roar as his hips snapped forward violently, shoving Neri's head back even further as he came down her throat. She had tears staining her cheeks from trying to keep him and his seed down as his fingers fisted to a white knuckled grip in her hair as he, like Max, came and came. When at last he had stilled, he again mirrored his lover; collapsing rag-doll-like in the aftermath – though he politely angled for the bed rather than the rather crushable little elf – gasping for breath, his chest heaving at the savagery of his orgasm. Anders smirked at Neri as she drew back, licking cum from her chin and lips, looking like nothing so much as a cat with the cream and clearly _very_ pleased with herself.

She caught him looking and grinned at him before shuffling toward him and running her fingers along the stubble of his jaw, her eyes sparkling. She leaned in until her lips were brushing his, her warm cum scented breath ghosting across his skin. "That was fun," she murmured somewhat hoarsely, before taking his lips with hers. He groaned into the kiss as her tongue slipped into his mouth, allowing him to properly taste Rafael's seed as it mingled with the remnants of Max's in his own mouth. It was so thick and heady and Anders hungrily tangled his tongue with Neri's, needing more of it.

It had been so long since he had been with a man. He had carefully avoided any trysts involving other men since Karl; it hurt too much after losing him to Kirkwall. He'd chosen to drown his much denied pain in Neri, falling into her bed repeatedly in his absence, trying to fill the hole left in his life by templar interference. Not the wisest of moves perhaps, for it turned out he was too tender hearted for his own good and slowly he'd realized he had fallen in love with _her_ , as well.

And he _did_ love her.

He loved spending time with her, loved the mischievous smirk that always curved her lips just before she did something naughty. He loved the way her eyes hooded and her breath would come to panting out but a few husky whispered words. He loved her hair; all those curls, perfect for gripping, and just as wild and uncontrollable as she was. He loved the freckles that covered her every inch and the single beauty spot on her hairless mound. He loved that they could share a thousand words with a single look, and the way she was always dripping wet and ready for sex with only one smouldering glance to get her there. He loved that she was his best friend, and that she knew everything about him, even things he didn't seem know about himself.

He loved her; every inch… But that didn't stop him from occasionally craving the feel of a solid rogering.

Nothing he and Neri could do together would ever quite compare to the feel of getting fucked in the ass, pounded hard and taken mercilessly. There was something about feeling so full -so utterly _stuffed_ \- with a hot cock that made him cum harder than anything. Neri knew it too, and the times she played with his back entrance he had cum screaming, unable to stop himself as he was thrown over the edge.

That was what tonight was about, letting Neri get her thrills with someone new, whilst he indulged in the feel of big strong hands and a lean masculine body over his own. A casual bit of fun that harkened back to their time in the Circle when they had been young and carefree, before the world had turned and opened their eyes to the bitterness of their entrapment.

Their kiss grew more heated as they shared the Orlesians' essences between them and Neri's hands were soon on him, stroking and fondling his returned erection affectionately. Her touch was unhurried, her strokes almost lazy, as he moaned into her mouth, enjoying every second of having her slender fingers wrapped around him. Her touch so much more vivid now in its delicate finesse with Max's much bigger hands so recent a memory he could still feel their ghost.

His own fingers, sought her out, sliding up her stomach to cup her breasts; taking the small handfuls and squeezing avidly. She pressed forward into the touch, deepening their kiss while her left hand traced over his burning skin up to knead at the spot just behind his ear. Only she knew it -one of his most sensitive weak spots- and his knees trembled as she expertly ran her nails over it, before digging in and massaging his scalp. He tweezed her nipples between his index and thumb in retaliation, knowing how responsive those pert little tits of hers were. He was not disappointed when she shivered and let out a quiet little mewl in answer, her slender body shuddering in delight. He couldn't help but smile against her lips at how well they knew each other's bodies and secrets.

His left hand slid up to her jaw and then along the sharp edge of her ear, making her shudder harder, before his fingers slipped into her hair and gripped the curls tightly, indulging her thirst for a bit of rough play. She groaned loudly in appreciation letting her head fall back into his grip, allowing him the opportunity to surge forward and dominate their kiss; his tongue exploring her opened mouth and hunting down the last traces of Rafael's seed.

Anders took advantage of her distraction to drop his other hand lower, slipping down over her hairless mound to the wetness of her folds. Maker, they were soaking. He groaned in eager want and slid his fingers yet lower, inserting two easily into her already stretched and heated core. She gasped into his mouth, a tremor rocking her body and causing the hand she had wrapped around his cock to momentarily still; squeezing sharply and making _his_ breath hitch in turn.

Her movements resumed, stroking him with a little more urgency, running her fingers over just the right places to drive him mad and see his hips bucking forward of their own accord. He tried to regain control of himself and consciously picked up the pace of his own movements, adding a spark here and there to ensure she kept pace with his own surging need. Neri retaliated with a swell of force magic over his aching balls and he bit down on her lip with a stifled groan of near painful pleasure. _Maker_! Her magic was the very essence of wickedness and Anders knew from experience that Neri could make him cum without ever laying a finger on his person with it if she wanted to. Fortunately for him, she liked to touch far too much to ruin him in such a way very often.

Another spark sent straight to her sweet spot had Neri gasping and breaking the kiss so she could swallow down a lungful of much needed oxygen. Anders smiled crookedly and spared a glance for the other two players in their foursome. Sprawled out on the bed next to them, the other two men had also found each other and were now similarly engaged in reconnecting with each other after the intense orgasms they had each just experienced at the hands -or should he say mouths- of others. The two Orlesians were snogging each other senseless; hands wandering desperately over skin while lips and tongues and breath fought and clashed and then merged.

They were quite a sight, the pair of them; Rafael's shorter darker limbs tangled with Max's longer creamy white ones as they clung to each other and their hips ground against one another. Unsurprisingly, Rafael was on top dominating his own partner just as he had dominated Neri, but leaving that glorious ass of his on show for the Fereldan's mutual appreciation. Anders could tell by the glint in his elf's bright eyes, that she wanted nothing more than to play with it, but they were still both to aware of the need to be cautious with Rafael, not wanting to scare the more reserved and hesitant of the pair off and risk losing the other with him – not that Anders expected either was even capable of leaving now. They were all of them too far gone for that, but if they ever wanted this to happen again then it would be on Rafael's terms.

The two men seemed to feel Neri and his own regard upon them and they stopped kissing. Rafael moved off of Max so that both men lay on their backs, propped up on their elbows, watching and waiting. Max was biting on his lip as he raked his eyes down Anders' body, following the curve of his spine and lingering on his ass. Anders swallowed thickly at the naked appreciation in those blue eyes and a shiver ran through him. Andraste's tits but he wanted Max's long cock buried deep inside him; _needed_ it inside him.

Max threw a quick questioning look to his lover and Rafael gave him a small nod which had Max scrambling forwards to kneel behind Anders. Max was taller than him, his back and core longer than Anders' own, enough so that he effectively loomed over Anders' whole body; enough for Max to be able to pull Anders' head back and kiss him. The healer melted back against the Orlesian as their tongues twisted together, moaning wantonly into the taller man's mouth as he felt Max's hard cock press up against his ass with obvious promise at the same moment Neri – still stroking his length – leaned in to kiss at his now outstretched neck. It felt fucking incredible having two people on him at once, the only thing that would make this better was if Rafael were to join them too.

Anders tried to focus as he carried on plunging his fingers into Neri's core, the sounds of her soft little moans like music to his ears. He could tell she was already close again as her strokes on his dick grew more frantic and erratic with each pass, and he wanted to see her over before giving in and revelling in the combined attentions of two other mages on his own person. Anders broke his kiss with Max, panting heavily as he smiled up at the red-haired man. Max smirked back and his eyes wandered over to where Rafael was still lying on the bed next to them. Anders followed his gaze and took a shuddering breath at the sight of Rafael slowly stroking himself while watching them, his eyes black and hooded as he thrust that fat cock of his into the circle of his fist.

Next to them, Neri managed to snort even through her panting. "Yeah between you two snogging each other's faces off and him stroking himself, I'm in fucking paradise." Anders chuckled and then crooked his fingers just enough for her to cry out as her body buckled under his touch.

Rafael swallowed, his gaze fixed on Neri's. "Make her cum again," he husked, his voice gruff and hoarse like he was the one who'd had a thick cock rammed down his throat. Anders groaned but it was Max that replied.

"Consider it done, mon amour," he breathed before turning hungry eyes at the surprised looking she-elf, smirking. "I've wanted lick your ear all night."

Neri blinked before a small giggle escaped her, and she eagerly nodded her consent. She leaned up so that her face was nearly touching Anders'; he could feel her hot breath rushing over his lips and nose while he continued to work his fingers, chasing after her sweet spot while she shifted. Max too leaned in, his sweat cooled chest pressing against Anders' flushed and warm back in a way that felt heavenly, as he lifted a tentative hand and pushed her curls clear of one slender pointed ear. Anders watched as Max let his fingers brush along the shell of it and a small gasp flew from Neri's lips, her eyelids fluttering in anticipation. Max's eyes sparkled as he repeated the motion, this time making Neri moan.

"Si belle. Your moans are like music," Max murmured huskily, then he leaned forward and slipped his lips over that delicate tine. Neri sucked in a sharp lungful of air that sounded larger than her entire being, and then let out a choked cry as her eyes crossed over when the red-head began to suck gently.

Anders had never seen Neri's face quite so clearly while someone played with her ears and his gut tightened violently at the amazing sight. Maker, she _was_ beautiful; the most beautiful creature the Maker had ever dared to create. Max pulled back and then dropped down again, sucking in earnest now. Anders redoubled his efforts with his fingers as he studied Neri's face, watching every little detail: her lashes fluttering, the little crinkle she got between her brows and the flare of her nostrils when Max's tongue rolled over a particularly sensitive spot. Every time Anders flicked his thumb across her clit she would let out this stuttering little groan, her voice too thick and hoarse to manage much more.

The Fade crackled around them, and as Max drew on his mana, Anders surmised he'd called upon his elemental training and was now using a mixture of hot and cold spells in his mouth -the spell Anders had taught him- to toy further with the elf's sensitive ear. She cried out and her eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body tensed before him, driven right to the brink.

Then Anders let fly a few well-placed sparks and shoved her over.

Neri came undone before them, letting out a sobbing scream as she convulsed in Anders' arms; collapsing against his chest, panting and still trembling. Anders smirked up at Max who was staring once more at Neri like he'd never seen her before, in awe of the magic way she rewarded her partners' effort. Then Max caught Anders' smug look and the Orlesian grinned back at him, before they both turned to look over at Rafael. The rogue lay smirking, yet obviously impressed himself, for his hand had stilled in its stroking, as he took in the final act of their little three person show.

As the elf's shuddering orgasm slowed to a few trembling aftershocks, Rafael got up and came toward them, his gaze fixed on Anders. For his part, the healer's eyes were just as riveted upon the rogue, and the dark - _predatory_ \- way he was prowling towards them. Behind him Max's lips had returned to the tender flesh just below and behind Anders' ear, when Neri had sunk down, but from the slow contemplative way the red-head's lips moved over Anders' skin, he suspected the taller man's eyes were just as locked onto his lover's approach. Max's excitement paralleled his own as he began meditatively rutting into the small of Anders' back at precisely the same instant Anders felt his heart rate pick up and his own hips began to churn in Neri's exhausted, and much loosened grip.

The rogue came to a stop kneeling just behind Neri's backside, pressing forward so that Neri's collapsed slouch was no longer an option and the little elf wound up sandwiched between their chests, even while he forced a tight squeeze for Anders between Neri's and Max's. Once they were all pressed together, Raf reached up and cupped Anders' jaw, a twitch of a smile teasing about the edges of his lips. Then, all at once another strong calloused hand took a brutal grip about Anders' cock, knocking Neri's limp one aside while the one at his jaw slid back and Anders' hair was suddenly being yanked ruthlessly. Anders' head was forced back as Rafael leaned over the still gasping, barely conscious elf between them, so that his hot and firm lips could take possession of Anders', swallowing down his startled cry and owning him in a savage primal way.

This kiss was nothing like the soft and experimental kisses he'd shared with Max or even the more heated and desperate ones that had come later. This was a domineering kiss meant to completely overwhelm him, and it was working.

 _Holy fuck_ was it ever working.

Raf's tongue was practically down his throat while that strong grip worked his manhood until all Anders could do was cling onto Rafael and Neri for dear life, as Max leaned in harder, keeping the two Fereldans from simply collapsing in a heap between the Orlesians.

Then Rafael changed his grip and motion on Anders' cock and suddenly both blond's jerked to attention as Raf slid the throbbing and weeping head of Anders' cock through Neri's soaked folds and over her raw and swollen clit. Neri's and Anders' spines both arched, driving them away from each other, and back into their new partners, their voices hoarse and broken as they cried out in mutual pleasure. Raf's fingers relinquished their hold on Anders' sweat soaked and tangled hair in favour of a grip on one of Neri's breasts, as the elf's head came to rest on his shoulder and she promptly began to nip and lick at the heavy stubble on his neck and jaw. Anders, too, had let his head fall back, and was nuzzling into that scrumptious fiery beard on Max's chin as he panted though the overwhelming glory of feeling Raf's strong hand guiding him through Neri's searing wet folds, while Max...

Maker's breath! Max's hands were all over him.

They touched and dragged over every surface. They pinched and griped at any yielding bit of skin or flesh; they scraped blunt nails over every hard unyielding plain of muscle or bone. Long fingers tweaking nipples and tickled other tender spots in their restless roaming before they slid down his back, and found his ass and _squeezed._ Those long bony fingers digging in hard enough to bruise and making Anders whimper shamelessly. With his body being overrun by sensation, some part of him touching or being touched by all three of his partners, Anders felt like all of his synapses were misfiring, making him shudder and groan, unable to do anything but surrender in the face of it all.

"He loves his ass being played with," Neri muttered against Raf's neck her warm toffee eyes open only to the merest of slits but locked on where Anders was being slowly dismantled by the rogue and elementalist's careful attention. Max hummed against the back of his neck in response just as he slipped his fingers through the crack of Anders' ass and pressed them tauntingly against his most intimate of intimates. Anders cried out only for that cry to be swallowed by Max as the other mage's mouth moved to cover his lips once more. The soft caress of sensual lips, so different from Raf's hard and demanding ones, broke only when the chatterbox couldn't resist the urge to babble secret praises in hoarse Orlesian whispers directly into Anders gasping, mewling mouth.

Not that Anders minded, the man's tendency to ramble and babble was charming and rather endearing even when he spoke common, but the way the words flowed off his tongue in his native language, well _then_ they sent shivers down the healer's spine. Then Max pressed his fingers against Anders' pucker harder and Anders couldn't hold back the groan that left his lips as the muscle almost gave, but not quite.

" _Fuck_ -"

"Told you," Neri chuckled breathlessly.

"You like that, mon désir?" Max husked at his ear, hot breath at his nape adding a delicious edge to all the other sensations he was already drowning in. Anders groaned again and rocked back into the Orlesian's touch and Max's fingers circled his pucker with more force. "Oui, I can see that you do," he murmured as he kissed Anders' shoulders. "Would you like me to fuck you with my fingers, mon chèr?"

Anders' stomach dropped out the bottom and he felt and thrill race through him, not terribly dissimilar to the feel of actual orgasm. "Fuck _yes_ ," he gasped out. "Max, please."

"Because you asked so nicely…"Max said in a chuckling purr.

"He really did," Neri agreed sitting up some in Raf's embrace so she could add her hand to the rogue's, her slender fingers slipping down lower to cup his balls, gently letting her magic flow over them. Anders' brow crumpled and he moaned shamefully loud, his lungs burning as he tried to suck in enough air.

Rafael hummed his approval in a low growl and leant in to capture his lips once more. The shift of their bodies meant that the rogue's cock slipped free from where it had rested against the elf's backside and instead began to rut up against Anders' hip, where he began to grind it against him. Anders had just enough presence of mind left to reach out and wrap his fingers around it, needing to feel that thick length for himself. Rafael groaned into his mouth, a deep rumbling sound that reverberated through him and Anders dragged his fingers along that fat shaft, shuddering slightly at how hard it was. He could feel every vein and the way that silky soft skin shifted under his fingers. Fuck, he couldn't even imagine how incredible it would feel to be stretched by that thing; Max was a very lucky man, and Neri was soon about to be a very lucky woman.

At some point while Anders had been distracted with the other two, Max had apparently oiled his fingers up with a quick grease spell, because the next time he pressed two of his long digits to Ander's eager pucker, they slipped in, past the tight ring of muscle with only the slightest hint of resistance before sliding sinfully inside him, right to the third knuckle. Anders trembled and moaned loudly into Rafael's mouth, like a bitch in heat at the sudden onslaught of _two_ long human fingers up his back passage, where only Neri's much thinner ones had been in an age; the stretch and burn of that extra girth feeling like the purest bliss.

Maker he'd wanted this.

"Bloody fuck," he groaned out, gasping against Raf's lips. The rogue chuckled throatily, his stubble rasping across Anders' jaw.

"Give it to him, Max," Rafael husked. Anders moaned out a near sob in response to Rafael's heated and dark words before the rogue shoved his tongue back down Anders' throat. Max pushed in a third finger, slowly stretching that tight hole. Just those three digits were thicker than anything Neri could manage, and his inner walls clamped down hard on them, both wanting Max in deeper while simultaneously trying to push the intrusive digits out.

As soon as Max crooked his fingers though, Anders wanted nothing more than to feel them pumping into him; to be fucked relentlessly by them. He cried out, sobbing and gasping as he threw his head back, breaking the kiss with the rogue as his body shuddered and his cock kicked, spasmodically.

"Maker's breath," Max breathed, a near reverent whisper, against his shoulder. "That was _incroyable_."

"Please," Anders whined, "Fuck! Max, _please_ fuck me." He rocked back onto those fingers, trying to fuck himself in his desperate need. "I want you- _need_ _you_ \- now." Max lips brushed over his shoulders, whispering no doubt sinful things in Orlesian again as those long fingers slid out teasingly slow only to slam back in. Anders cried out again, unable to stop himself his voice cracking like an adolescent's; his eyes squeezed shut as he fought to stop himself from cumming on the spot. The task was near impossible with Raf's calloused hands on his length, Neri's skilled and delicate touch cupping and fondling his scrotum all while Max murmured foreign words and continued to offer only his finger to sate Anders' hunger.

Rafael's lips found Anders' neck before they moved lower, kissing their way down Anders' chest, as Max continued to finger fuck him, hitting his prostate to devastating effect with every brutal stroke. Neri, on the other hand climbed north, her lips leaching and blazing trail from his pectorals to his chin before she stole what breath was left him with a searing kiss.

Anders melted into the elf's kiss, the ease and familiarity of Neri's lips on his lulling him in to a false sense of security so that he completely lost track of what Rafael was doing. So it wasn't until Rafael's hot mouth replaced his hot hand on Anders' cock that the healer had any idea what the rouge had been about to do; in a flash his whole body was once again bowstring taught, and ready to blow. Rafael's tongue swirled over the head, lapping up the pre-cum spilling from it as his calloused hands gripped the base of Anders' shaft, making sure he couldn't cum until the rogue allowed him to. Then Rafael took the rest of his length into his mouth, slowly and teasingly, letting his tongue glide over it as the head pressed over the roof of his mouth, sending delicious little vibrations through him.

Max switched to just massaging his prostate, his fingers never leaving that spot as they pressed into it making it thrum with unrelenting sensation. Now Anders was shaking, sweating and cursing under his breath, as the heat in his core grew to unbearable heights; boiling his insides and melting his skin. He was nothing more than a mewling mess between his three partners, his chest heaving and his eye rolling while his balls ached painfully.

"Please," he begged desperately against Neri's lips, and this time there was no denying the hitching, sobbing nature of his plea, as the first few tears of desperation leaked from the corners of his eyes. "Please. Fuck, please! I can't- I need to cum!"

Neri let her magic roll over them once more… and Anders screamed.

"Then cum," Max ordered, his voice a ragged husk in Anders' ear drowning out every hint of his own raucous wailing. Raf, hearing his lover by some preternatural skill, released his vice like grip on the base Anders' cock and then promptly swallowed him whole; right to the back of his throat in one smooth mind blowing motion just as Max unleashed a blast of heat magic over his prostate and Neri let loose another powerful hit of force magic over every sensitive spot left.

Anders came with another scream as his release cut through him like shattering glass.

When he was next able to open his eyes he had Max's arms wrapped tight around him, keeping him upright as the mage kissed at his neck. It felt delicious; as equally delicious as the sight of the other pair in front of him.

Neri was leaning heavily back against Rafael who had moved to once again kneel behind her, mirroring Anders and Max. Rafael's hands were wrapped around her slender frame, his dexterous fingers circling her clit in soft slow motions, drawing out equal soft little moans from her pouty lips.

"You are so wet for me," he husked. Neri turned her head a bit to look at him, moaning in agreement and Rafael took her lips with his. Their eyes fluttered closed and Neri's hand came up to hold his jaw, her fingers running over his rough stubble. It was a desperate kiss, both of them hungry and eager for it and Anders' recently spent cock twitched at the sight, almost possessively so. Rafael pulled back a moment later, his eyes dark and voice thick as he spoke, "I am going to fuck your brains out now," he practically purred making Neri visibly shudder.

Then Rafael snapped his hips upward and thrust into her, _hard_. Neri gasped and her face crumpled in pained pleasure, all of her features twisting and contorting into the most beautiful little grimace as that gasp stuttered out into a long low groan. Anders was mesmerised as Neri tensed, her hands having flown behind her to grab a hold of any part of Rafael's skin she could reach, her nails digging in hard, causing the rogue to hiss through his teeth, muttering something over and over in Orlesian, likely something along the lines of 'so tight'.

Then Max's voice was whispering low in his ear, making Anders start violently, his breath catching in his throat in anticipation as the other man pressed his long cock to Anders' entrance, "I hope you didn't forget about me, mon désir."

* * *

 **Closing A/N** **:** _Sooo that's Anders done but not quite done ;)_ (that ending was terrible! We beg your forgiveness! *throws herself on your mercy*... Tho I did warn you :p) _We both eagerly await your thoughts and comments on this one (_ who enjoyed Anders in the middle? Or did you have other fave moments?) _and we cannot say thanks enough to those who have reviewed or left kudos here already! We love you guys dearly._

 _And the cliffhanger, while cruel, (_ she sounds apologetic here but I can assure you she cackling like a demon about it) _will hopefully mean you all join us for the finale next week. ;p And what a finale it shall be. Rafael POV_ (*purrrs*) _. Sex magic_ (ALL the sex magics -honestly the tag-teaming in that one is just...uggggghh) _. Orgasm denial_ (dear gawd soooo much, we are the embodiment of evil for writing this much of it) _. And some serious mattress fucking_ (naturally ;p) _…_

 _Until next time you horny fucks._  
(Your're So~ charming, babe)

 _Chant_ (and Shadowfire)


	4. Rafael

**Opening A/N:** _Well this is it!_ (incoherent screaming!) _The grand finale and the much anticipated Raf POV!... as well as the orgasm denial... PAGES worth of it_ (4, to be exact ;p) _. Seriously, Chant is the meanest_ (*laughs* they already know this, dear) _... and I encourage her in a way that is probably not healthy *all the nervous laughing* *coughs*_ (so bloody true) _. Right. So yeah this is the sex - the_ _ **actual**_ _sex, what with the penetration and all that goodness, and then Neri and Anders pull out their entire arsenal of boudoir spells between them and Max and Raf get a proper demonstration as to just why they were the 'Terrible Two" of Kinloch Hold_ (and in the immortal words of King Cailan, it is GLORIOUS).

 _So without further ado... PREPARE TO GET WET BITCHES! and enjoy (^^)_

(Now who's the classy one?)

 _Shadowfire_ (and Chant)

* * *

 **The Warnings: Really you need more? I've said all of this before I swear. It's smut, there shall be sex and swearing (:P)**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Rafael**

Rafael watched, eyes burning, his breath still hissing out through gritted teeth, as he held himself perfectly still inside Neri – waiting for her near virgin-tight walls to relax and accommodate him – as Max finally thrust into Anders. The healer's entire body arched with that first thrust, his amber eyes rolling back into his head as a strangled –almost tormented – groan was torn from his throat. The overall effect was stunning, and Raf bit his lip against the power of it when it would have seen him moaning as much as the mages.

By the Maker though, the two men were magnificent.

The lean curve of Anders' body falling back over Max's lanky shoulders, all that honey blond hair hanging loose about his face. His skin flushed a rosy pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. His lean limbs still shaky from his recent orgasm now positively quaking as he tried to adjust to the intrusion of Max's long lanky prick buried deep as anything inside of him –simply _gorgeous_.

Rafael didn't often see the look on another's face as they were entered –his preference being to take his lovers from behind– and he was certainly better able to appreciate that shocked look of rapture on Anders' –lust-darkened eyes flying open, bitten lips falling slack as he gasped – when Max thrust forward and sheathed himself fully. Raf could sympathize with the healer's enthralled state; could recall the first time he'd experienced being beneath his lover and feeling that delicious bend in his cock adding that tiny bit _more_ to the exquisite fullness of being taken.

For his part, Max –like himself– seemed to be struggling with being sheathed inside a new partner, and Raf couldn't help but wonder if the lean-bodied blond didn't feel as tight and virginal around Max's cock as the little she-elf did around his own. It certainly looked like it did, as Max's arm wrapped hard around Anders' chest and he was forced to bite down on the join between neck and freckled shoulder, trying to stifle his cries upon finally hilting himself. The sight alone was so fucking sexy it had Rafael's balls drawing up even as his stomach dropped. He was suddenly breathing hard and teetering right on the brink himself as he mentally beat back the orgasm that threatened when he'd done no more than sheathe himself in his own partner.

Somehow, he doubted Neri would appreciate him spilling before she had even been allowed to so much as simply adjust, let alone been denied the opportunity to move.

With an effort, he reluctantly dragged his focus away from where Max was petting and babbling at Neri's lover to appraise the woman herself, and see if she was ready for him to give up the fight to remain still. She was breathing hard, her walls still quivering around him. Whereas Max had long since grown accustomed to his size, Neri clearly wasn't used to such a heavy… _largess_ , in her partners and it was taking longer than he was used to for her to acclimate to his girth.

She was doing all she could to aid the process, her knees spread wide so that she could sink down to the root with relative ease, and she was working hard to slow and deepen her breaths and relax into it; but her body was still tensed, fighting her out of instinct and she was mewling and whimpering in distress. He could feel her trembling against him, as she warred with herself, his cock throbbing inside of her, eager to get things moving and lay into her.

After so many years, he'd quite forgotten how hot and _moist_ cunts were naturally. Her little elven quim was as tight as any back passage Raf had ever known, and twice as wet; he could feel her sweet nectar sliding out of her, soaking her thighs and his, both. The sopping dampness spreading between them, such undeniable evidence of her eager willing arousal, called froth an answering flood of saliva in Raf's mouth and he had to swallow several times to keep from drooling all over her in his own need.

He shuddered, another thrill shivering through his whole body, and he dropped his lips to her ear again, gently sucking on the point as he brought his fingers back to her clit, doing what he could to distract and relax her, as the men opposite them began to move. With the sight of Max pulling out slowly only to plunge back in with all the strength those slim hips of his had to offer, and making the still dazed Anders cry out and quake, aiding him in his request, it wasn't long before he saw results.

Neri finally relaxed a bit under his caresses, her breathing evening out –less ragged and wild– and she no longer shook like a leaf in his grasp. Then she let her ear slip from his mouth and her head fall back against his shoulder, tilting up so she could look up into his eyes, her own gaze glazed over with dark lust.

"Do it." A panted command upon her chapping and much-bitten lips.

Rafael didn't waste a second. He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her up before slamming her back down as his own hips snapped forward. The cry that she let fly was beautifully satisfying, as was the way her walls clamped down on him and drew him in greedily. He pulled out again, still gripping her hips firmly and, this time, she helped him as she rocked down onto his cock as he thrust upwards. Max, too, started to pound into Anders and Rafael matched his brutal rhythm. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, accompanied by the moans and groans of the two blonds and Max's continuous river of strained and babbled words, and all of it's underscored with the bass rumblings of Rafael's own gruff grunts.

He had to admit, he'd been reluctant about this at first –still had his own issues with Neri, with trusting her– but none of that seemed to matter just now. Only her hot little cunt quivering around his thick cock mattered in this moment, that and the near lyrical sounds of his lover's ecstatic enthusiasm as he pounded relentlessly into another man; words spilling from his lips in a ragged purr of delight.

Between them, Neri reached out and took hold of Anders' shoulders steadying herself as Rafael increased the force of his thrusts while Anders' hands came forward to cover Rafael's where they dug into the little elf's hips, his nails digging into the backs of Rafael's skin, tightening in time with each of Max's hard thrusts. Then as though of a single accord, Anders and Neri leaned in and captured each other's lips, muffling their moaning cries and seeming to drink each other's pleasure for their own.

With Max and Rafael pounding into the two of them, both mages had been shoved so close that they were now practically flush against one another, kissing desperately through their panted groans and cries. One of Neri's hands became lost in Max's hair where the red-haired mage was now kissing at Anders' neck and shoulder, her fingers fisting the thick strands. Her other hand moved lower, down between hers and her lover's hips to no doubt stroke the healer's cock. That was all but confirmed to Rafael when Anders began to hiss against her lips.

Rafael could hear Max whispering Orlesian endearments in Anders' ear. He was usually quite a talker in bed –nothing new there– but their current circumstances seemed to have loosened his tongue even more than usual, not that Rafael was complaining; Max's whispered words were only making him drive into Neri harder and faster.

Moaning shamelessly, Anders moved both of his hands; one went down, sliding between Neri's slick folds to rub at her clit, if the sudden clenching of her walls around Raf's cock and the muffled cry she let out was anything to go by. The other moved around behind Rafael and came to rest at the small of his back, dragging him forward with each thrust so he was buried even deeper inside Neri, or at least, Rafael had assumed that was his intent.

He realised rather quickly, when the pressure in the room suddenly dropped, making his ears pop, that Anders had _other_ plans.

Magic, warm and tingly, suddenly surged out from Anders' hand and across his skin, warming his entire backside. There was a distinctive buzzing in the air and suddenly that… whatever it was, moved _through_ Rafael. It felt like a low current of energy, warm and prickly, and when it hit his prostate Rafael let loose several curses, his eyes snapping wide in surprise. He couldn't even describe the sensation before it was passing by that sensitive gland, only to travel right through his cock, making him let loose yet more strangled curses. His body tensed tight as a spring, he had to grit his teeth and slow his thrusts inside the little elf just to see him staving off his release, the pressure so strong and overwhelming it was all but undoing him. It surged over the tip of his cock, making his vision white-out momentarily in bliss.

The magic finally eased off, but seemed to hit Neri instead, just as he was relaxing once more. Her walls were suddenly squeezing down hard around him, drawing him in deeper and heating to near intolerable levels, the magic obviously having travelled to her sweet spot. She let out a cry a moment later and her walls clamped down –yet again– hard and fast around his cock, making Rafael grunt and spit another curse as she near crushed him in a vice like grip when the magic found her clit, before she finally relaxed and let go.

Seconds later, the long drawn out squeeze of her walls returned and Rafael braced himself, knowing that the magic was going to once again surge over his cock and prostate. But it never came and Rafael let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Anders chuckled and then loosed that current over everything at once. Rafael's entire body went into spasm and his head fell back as he groaned and cursed over and over as that current continued to roll over him, back and forth, back and forth. It pulsed through him, the low thrum of magic mixed with devastating prickly surges and all he could do was hold onto Neri for dear life until it passed.

"Maker, your mouth is filthy, mon amour," Max half-laughed through ragged breaths, "I can't believe I kiss that thing." Rafael could only groan in response, completely overwhelmed by Anders' magic as he was.

Max suddenly cried out then – a gasped and almost panicked sounding cry that had Rafael's eyes flying open again to see what had caused it. He smirked as he realised that Anders had moved his hand away from Neri's clit and had instead hooked it around Max's backside, mirroring the position of Anders' hand over Rafael's own ass. Anders had also pressed himself close to Neri, so close his cock was rubbing up through her folds with every one of Max's strong thrusts. It didn't take a genius to surmise his intent; that current was going to travel through all four of them now.

And Maker did it ever.

Rafael was unable to take his eyes off of the others, watching as Max's face twisted into a grimace as that magic flowed down his shaft, then it hit Anders himself and he shuddered, groaning as his hips bucked wildly. Neri's reaction to the magic hitting her once more was a sharp gasp as her entire body quivered, and then it was back upon Rafael and he had to bite down on his lip to stop from swearing his head off again as the magic surged through him, hitting every sensitive spot he knew of and some he didn't.

He lost track of the current flowing through all of them; the room was simply filled with gasps and moans and curses and the ringing sound of slapping flesh. Rafael had seen Neri cum enough by now to know she was close and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive much more of Neri's tight heat combined with the tormenting magic. But just as he thought he was too hot, too close to the edge, Anders would send out a wave of cooling magic that seemed to reset the build-up of his release all over again. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not that Max had only recently learnt to mess around in bed with magic thanks to these two, although he suspected there would be a lot more magic play in their relationship after this little romp.

Despite Anders' magic trying to delay the inevitable, Raf was soon too close to the edge again. His thrusts into Neri were starting to lose their rhythm as he bucked wildly, driving forward toward his release, needing to cum inside her; to fill that tight sheath of hers with an endless flood of his seed until it coated all of her walls. He wanted to see it slip out of her, see it pour down her legs once he finally pulled out. He wanted to hear her scream as she was plunged over the edge by it. He wanted to see Anders cum too; cum so hard he wouldn't even be able to form coherent sentences afterwards. Most of all he wanted to watch Max cum screaming as he buried his cock even deeper into Anders' tight channel.

He could tell his lover was close. Gone were the long rambling endearments, now all Max could manage was mumblings of the odd broken phrases in Orlesian. Odd senseless words, over and over and Rafael felt delirious listening to it, intoxicated on his lover's and his own lust; lost to the passion that this evening seemed to have bred in them all.

He could feel Neri's body tighten – tensing around him – and Max and Anders both looked close too from what he could see of the two men, both of their bodies rigid, their faces scrunched up, focused on one thing and one thing only: reaching release.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rafael hissed as he felt his balls tighten. "I'm going to-!"

Anders surged that magic over his prostate just as he felt an entirely different kind of magic wrap around his cock, strangling it. He _came_ but he didn't _cum_ and the result was him letting out an agonised groan, his voice choked and ragged as his entire body shuddered with release without actually finding any satisfaction. Max and Anders followed hissing and groaning, clearly unhappy and both in a similar situation to Rafael himself.

Neri started to chuckle.

It was a devious little laugh, throaty and still hoarse from the throat fucking he'd given her earlier. "You cum when _I_ let you," she said and Rafael could hear the smug smirk in her voice. Rafael groaned, his body still trembling and he could see Max stare at Neri in panic ladened disbelief, his forehead covered in sweat and his cheeks nearly as red as his hair with his exertions. Anders on the other hand only smiled ruefully, shaking his head slightly at his lover's antics.

"Very well," Anders said, his eyes narrowing in challenge. A little frown of concentration formed between his brows and then that Maker damned current was back. Rafael decided it felt like a low voltage wave of electricity and that was all but confirmed to him when Anders started to let sparks fly from his fingertips too, sharp little things that made him jerk forward or shudder involuntarily as curses and cries fell from his lips, like he was some green virgin.

Rafael's pride was somewhat assuaged by the fact that Anders himself was just as much of a hot mess as the rest of them as the current seemed to have to travel through him to connect to his other hand. He was mumbling now, muttering strange curses and blasphemes about Andraste and knicker weasels over and over as he leaned into Neri's collarbones clearly struggling to maintain focus on his spells and achieve the release the elf had denied them all. For their part, Neri and Max both, were moaning loud enough to wake the dead and Rafael honestly wasn't sure whose moans sounded higher pitched and feminine, seeing as Neri's voice was so gruff and hoarse.

Another surge of that blasted magic saw Rafael shuddering through another one of those infuriating dry – unsatisfying– orgasms. Cumming once again without actually reaching release, Neri's magic, if anything tightening its grip on the base of his cock. Near blind with lust and need, he let out a frustrated growl and thrust into her with as much strength as his tired muscles could muster; if he could just make her cum then she might lose her concentration enough to let them reach their climax.

He slipped his fingers over her clit and circled the little bundle of nerves even as Anders' cock continued to slide up through her folds, sending that buzz of magic through to them once again. Rafael swore through his teeth, the pleasure now verging on pain and he redoubled his efforts with Neri's clit, taking it between two fingers and pinching. That saw her crying out, but still she didn't cum and Rafael growled in annoyance. Desperate to drive her over the edge, he surged forward and captured her ear again, sucking franticly, hoping that would work, but she started to chuckle breathlessly again.

"I'm using the magic on myself too, you know," she husked out, smug confidence all but dripping off the words.

"Masochist," Anders growled heatedly, though not without affection, his voice cracking as the magic vibrated through him.

"She must be, this is fucking torture!" Max whined before he came again with a loud frustrated and agonized cry. Neri just chuckled darkly in response to their banter, her laugh stuttering out into a whimpered gasp as Anders' magic hit her full force once more.

Rafael came again pulling off her delicate ear at the last second to bite down hard on Neri's shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, but still she didn't release her hold on his cock– on _any_ of their cocks.

"Fuck this," he hissed harshly in her ear. He grabbed both of her hips and threw her sideways, down onto the bed, breaking the connection between themselves and the other two. He gave her only enough time to gasp before he was back on her, leaning over her and driving into her hard. He dragged her ass upwards and then thrust into her with everything he had, feeling the head of his cock drive into her back walls. She cried out, her back arching beautifully as he sheathed himself right to the root inside of her, capable of going even deeper and harder into her at this angle than he had been when she'd been kneeling.

His nails dug into her narrow hips, leaving a few new marks on her freckled flesh as he bucked wildly into her, angling his thrusts so that he hit her sweet spot with every hard stroke. Anders was suddenly shoved down into the bedding next her and Rafael turned in time to catch Max smirking back at him.

"I did say I wanted to fuck him into the mattress," he shrugged and then slipped inside of Anders now sloppy and loose back passage, again sinking low, filling the blond mage with everything he had to offer. Anders let out a muffled scream as he buried his head in the bedding and Rafael watched Max as he bit down into his lip as his head lolled back in ecstasy at how fucking good this new position felt. Overcome with wild affection for his red headed lover, Raf grabbed a handful of Max's tangled messy hair and pulled him into a hot and desperate kiss, tasting the blood from Max's bitten lips on his tongue. The coppery tang and the way Max almost tried to swallow him, drove him into a frenzy and he pulled back gasping and continued to fuck wildly into the tight little elf; near fucking her brains out, determined to see her break and cum.

He knew she was impatient, and assumed it was only a matter of time before she'd crack and couldn't take it a moment more; but, on the other hand, she was also one of the most stubborn people he knew. Right now all that was left to him was to pray that the latter didn't outweigh the former.

He snapped his hips forward again, slamming into her with enough force to push her forward on the bed. Her elbows giving out under her weight, too shaky to hold her up under the onslaught, and her face slammed down onto the mattress with a muffled groan on his next thrust. Anders' and Neri's hands found each other and tangled together between them and Rafael's heart stuttered at the sight.

He had to admit, he was almost jealous of how well they knew each other; of the way they seemed to understand and share each other's thoughts and intentions before they were fully formed. It wasn't surprising; they'd grown up together in the Tower so they had been with each other almost every minute of the day; that kind of bond was hard to imagine, let alone to replicate.

Rafael had only known Max a few precious years, and in the face of Anders and Neri's connection, it felt like he still had so much to learn about the other man. He turned toward his lover, drinking in the sight of his Max, as the mage snapped those bony hips of his forward, his pale skin warmed to a ruddy flush all over.

He was beautiful –no, _perfect_.

Lost to his lust and his frantic hunt for satisfaction, Raf was sure he'd never seen his lover looking more raw and exposed than he was at that moment. The rogue's heart seemed to swell and stutter in his chest at the sight in a way that was totally unrelated to the physical effort he was expending in his own wild and unrefined efforts. The sudden surge of affection he felt watching his lanky mage fuck another caught him off guard and he almost choked on the thick emotion.

The acute explosion of love and affection he felt for this bony pale man hit him like one of Neri's force blasts and suddenly it didn't matter how little time he'd known him in comparison to the longer run of Anders and Neri's relationship. He loved Max with every fiber of his being and that was the important part; he would lay down his life and cross the void itself for that crazy chatterbox. The depths of his being, which were stirred by that realization, seemed to calm some part of him that had been in turmoil so long he'd forgotten what it was like to feel calm, because he knew, in this moment of sheer clarity, that Max would do the same for him.

On impulse, he slid his foot toward the other pair on the bed, feeling a vital need to touch his mage in that moment, only to find that Max's own shin had angled towards himself and Neri, the red-head's own foot also seeking out that same contact.

Max flashed him a quick affectionate grin when he felt their legs press together even as he leaned forward, right over Anders so that he was flush against the blond man's lean frame, all of his weight pressing the healer into the mattress as his hips really began to snap brutally into Anders. The healer's muffled groans now non-stop, just an endless string of moans falling from his bitten and swollen lips. Max, too, was letting out strings of broken Orlesian, never able to keep that gorgeous mouth of his shut for long; the pair of them making a lusty racket that Raf couldn't help but smirk at as he returned his focus back to his own temporary partner.

He was thankful that Anders' magical current had stopped tormenting them, but his release was still held on a dagger's edge, so close it hurt. And still the little elf kept her blasted magic going even as her cries into the bedding grew in volume and agony.

"So I can hear you," he hissed as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her upwards so her face was free of the bedding. Neri screamed as he thrust hard into her and then she was cumming, her scream shattering as she too shattered with her release. She broke around him as she convulsed, her walls clasping down on him so hard his breath hitched.

"Oh fuck – fuck, fuck yes!" Max suddenly wailed as he finally found release, his hips bucking wildly as his seed flooded Anders' tight channel. Anders followed him over, screaming his relief into the mattress. And then Rafael was cumming too –at last– his climax so strong he lost his grip on the mattress and ended up falling forward with Neri, seating himself even deeper inside of her as he coated her walls with a seemingly never ending amounts of seed, his cock kicking over and over again as his vision darkened and swam dangerously.

His release finally ended and he collapsed fully against Neri, gasping for breath, on the verge of passing out. Next to him, Max and Anders were in a similar position to him and Neri, both of them panting with Max sprawled out on top of the healer, exhausted and very near unconscious.

Rafael couldn't honestly say how long they all stayed like that; panting, sweating and sticky, collapsed atop each other and the bed utterly fucked out and incapable of anything beyond remembering to breathe.

Eventually, Raf managed to blink his eyes open enough to see that Max was kissing Anders' shoulders, pushing the sweaty golden tresses out of the way as he murmured and crooned softly at the man who had appeared to have blacked out in the aftermath. Looking at them, Raf recalled that Neri was still below him, her eyes closed, her breaths shallow and Rafael realised he was probably half crushing the poor girl.

He found his footing and pulled out of her and Neri's eyes fluttered open and she winced slightly, a small hiss leaving her lips. Rafael groaned at the sight of his seed flooding out of her core as he pulled his dick free, just as he hoped it would. Max seemed to take that as a signal and he too pulled free of Anders, rolling onto the bed at the healer's side and looking up at Rafael with a big dopey smile on his face, looking like the happiest mother fucker Rafael had ever seen.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I can see you enjoyed that," he said with a smirk. Max just hummed in reply – apparently he really was at a loss for words; just as the Fereldans had predicted. Rafael's smirked widened and he made his way – a little shakily – over to the man and pulled Max to him, drawing the taller mage into his lap where his legs and arms immediately wrapped around him. "I love you," he whispered up to him watching as Max's smile widened and he leaned in and kissed him with soft, tender affection; that glazed, fucked-out look never leaving his face.

Behind them, Anders and Neri stirred. Anders only lifting his head enough to observe them through one half opened eye, Neri, however, rolled over onto her back, giving them a full view of her glistening core, of the red and swollen folds and Raf's seed still seeping out of her. There was a smirk at her lips and she slipped her fingers between those glistening folds, gathering up the juices before lifting them to her lips and licking them clean.

She moaned around her mouthful like it was the purest ambrosia.

"So," she purred, her eyes hooding suggestively under their combined gaze, "who's up for round two?"

* * *

 **Closing A/N:** _Phew! *wipes brow* That is that! We are done. DONE, I say! I am officially ignoring Neri_ (she totally set this up for a 'round two' sequel, so don't believe and word of it ;P ) _. She would honestly keep fucking them until she died of sodding dehydration_ (what with being the leaky faucet she is it a miracle that hasn't already happened) _and I can't have that 'cause I kind of need her for my main fic. And after she denied these boys orgasms for such a ridiculous amount of time she doesn't bloody deserve more sex, does she?_ (… *sly grin* Well I think-) _That was rhetorical! Do not answer it._

 _We want to thank everyone who's read this, who's reviewed, followed, favorited, and just generally supported us. You're all awesome! And we hope you've had as much fun reading this as we had writing it! It's your last chance now to let us know_ _ **just**_ _how this chapter/fic made you feel. We didn't spare any of the juicy detail, so please don't spare us!_

 _This fic started out as a gift fic for Kenau because of her incredible reviews – I wanted some way to really properly thank her; thus this monster was born. And it's not the first time either of us have gifted others with such things_ (well I haven't actually **finished** any of mine but that's cause I'm Sloooooooow ) _. So we're not saying that reviews=sex. But… well, reviews= sex. So review! Your thoughts and comments inspire us to write more, and honest to God, we really do pay attention to those of you who keep coming back and supporting us. Dona, Seheronelves, Kenau, of course, and everyone at our DA chat group, we love you guys. You are all utterly fantastic._

 _And if you want to see more from either Shadow, or myself don't forget to subscribe, if you haven't already. I know she's working on the next instalment of her 'Doing the Forbidden',_ (Seriously, there is a real document now! It has a title and everything *nervous laughter*) _and I've got a Dorian, Anders, Hawke sandwich threesome coming out soon as well_ (Oh gawd, 'How to Keep Warm Down South' is positively sinful and you should all definitely keep your eyes peeled for it) _. So, I guess what we're saying is, stay tuned, and we hope to see you all again very soon. If we don't get anything else out before Christmas and the New Year, we hope you have a wonderful holiday season!_

 _This is Chant_ (And Shadowfire) _signing out for the last time._


End file.
